Smooth Sailing
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: When all the angst dies down, the only thing that's left is six people stuck on a boat. There will be action, drama, plot twists, and Captain Swan. Spoilers if you haven't seen the season finale yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Oncers! So after the season two finale, I couldn't help but start this. It'll be a long, extremely angsty road ahead! There will be lots of Captain Swan, and I have tons of ideas for other romances- you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself! I hope you stay along for the ride, because Neverland here we come! **

* * *

Smooth Sailing

_Dear Henry, _

_As of right now, you have been missing for thirty seven days. I've been counting every day you aren't here with me. I just hope and pray you are alright, wherever you are on this island. Emma and I both miss you very much, and we're doing everything we can to get you back home. You're a strong boy, and I'm very proud of you. And if there had to be one thing I'm most proud of, it's that you were able to believe in the curse despite everything I did to stop you. You really do have the heart of the truest believer. That is something I will cherish forever.__  
_

_ Love,_

_ Regina_

**Thirty seven days ago...**

Emma didn't think she could have a day so full of trauma. But, apparently, it was possible. The blonde sat herself down on a wooden barrel by the port side, a seat where the view of the magnificent ocean was obsolete. She sighed, propping her elbow up to support and listening to the sound of the waves. On the deck, Mary Margret and David were arguing to Hook about directions while Regina silently complained about every little thing. Emma and the rest of the gang quickly found out that Regina Mills did not do well with pirate ships. Rumple was still in the chambers underneath; nobody really wanted to go check on him. What the man needed was time to himself, something all of them needed. _Henry would like this,_ the blonde thought- it was like being in a movie. Her eyes filled with tears when she began thinking about her son.

He was gone.

Even though she had only known him for about a year, Emma loved everything about her child. His smile, his jokes, his 'I love you's' and, of course, his knack for mischief. Henry was everything a child should be.

Emma sighed, trying to keep her lower lip from trembling. Henry, Neal, August... It was just all too much to bear.

Meanwhile, the arguments between the Captain and the Charmings had turned into a conversation about boat mechanics. David and Hook were yapping away about levers and pulleys while Mary Margret stood awkwardly to the side with her arms folded, looking bored out of her mind. She finally decided to go sit by Regina, who looked so pale her face just about blended in with the clouds in the sky.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked delicately, watching her jump a little as she came near her. The brunette blinked a few times before looking back up at her sternly.

"Of course I am." She replied quickly, "my son was just abducted by the same people who electrified the hell out of me the day before, I'm here on a ship captained by a ruthless pirate that could sink at any moment's time, the sun is so hot and I don't have any sunscreen-"

"Regina." Mary Margret said, clapping her hands together in an automatic motion she used when she wanted her forth graders to shut up. "I get it. You're nervous! We're all nervous..."

"No I'm not." She said, giving her a cold look.

"You've been through a lot," she soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder. To her surprise, she mayor didn't shrug away from her touch.

"I... Should thank you for everything you did yesterday. It was a very brave thing of you to do."

Regina sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it..." Her face clouded with sadness when she began thinking about her son.

_You really are a hero._

"Hey," Mary Margret's voice broke though her thoughts, "how about you go lie down for a few hours? Hook said we aren't going to hit land for at least three more days."

Regina looked at her sarcastically. "You mean I actually get a bed this time?"

There were two bedroom chambers below the deck- everyone was stuffed into one of the chambers that only had three beds and smelled strongly of raw fish. The other one of the chambers was Hook's; he had a king sized bed that amazingly didn't make the entire boat sink.

Mary Margret rolled her eyes. "Clearly you don't understand the concept of Rock Paper Scissors. Emma beat you fair and square-"

"It was an unfair advantage. I told you I've never played it before! They don't have Rock Paper Scissors in the Enchanted Forest!"

"Everyone knows how to play it!"

"Gah, I'm taking Emma's bed." Regina cut her off, walking away briskly.

Mary Margret couldn't help but laugh a little as she watched her open the hatch to below the deck, thinking about how funny it was the mayor of their town couldn't even play Rock Paper Scissors right.

"Hey Hook!" Emma yelled over to the man, deciding to do something with her day besides sulking. "Can I borrow some of your eyeliner? Mines smudging!"

David tries concealing a laugh as the Captain's graven face turned towards her.

"It is not makeup, it's... Eye enhancer. All pirates do it!" He barked back, turning red.

Emma burst out in laughter. "Can... Can I still use some? Seriously, have you seen me without makeup? I look like a troll,"

"So what am I looking at now then?" Hook said joyously, loving the look on the woman's face.

"Oh, says the British pirate who bathes himself three times a day!"

"I don't like being dirty!" He practically yelled back at her.

"Do you know how bad of a sleep I got last night? David would not stop sneezing!"

"Common, it's allergies!" David said defensively as Hook began marching over to where Emma was sitting.

Seeing this, Mary Margret darted quickly between them. "Guys guys, we're all friends here!" She said quickly, eyeing the captain's silver hook.

Ignoring her statement, Hook pulled Emma up and picked her up, hanging her over the side of the ship.

"Hook!" Both Mary Margret and David shouted at the same time as Emma screamed.

"I swear to God if you don't put me down-!"

"You'll do what, love? Take away my eye enhancer?"

David soon had a gun pointed right at his head. "Let her go, or you'll regret it, Mate."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Do you lads not have any fun in your realm?"

Nobody else looked thrilled to answer.

"Okay okay, have it your way," he sighed, setting the struggling blonde down back on her feet.

Emma quickly straightened her hair out and gave him a dark look. Smiling, Hook stuck his palms out to face her. "I'm sorry,"

"Gonna need more than that."

"That you're a stick in the mud."

Emma glared back at him. "That's it Captain!"

Grabbing the back of his coat, she pulled him forward and over the side of the boat. He landed in the water with a splash, soon rising up to spit sea water from his mouth. Looking back at the woman who pushed him in, Hook pointed a finger.

"You'll regret this, Emma Swan!"

Emma couldn't stop laughing as she sat on the wooden ledge, crossing her legs as she tilted her head to the side with her back towards the pirate.

"Pretty sure I won't, Captain!" She chimed, listening to him swear under his breath.

"Looks like it's smooth sailing to Neverland!" David laughed, putting a hand on his daughter's should let. Perhaps this unscheduled journey of theirs wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**I just had to write some fluffiness to start things off. Next chapter we'll see more characters and how they deal with being stuck on a boat with all that Captain Swan ;) Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo... I've decided to turn this into a multi chapter story! I'm slowly gathering ideas for this... but it will be very original, I can assure you that! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, follows, and favs I've gotten so far! Enjoy! **

* * *

Regina woke up with a splitting headache. With eyes only half open, she surveyed the scene around her. On top of the dirtied sheets, tattered playing cards were strewn all over the place. Emma was asleep in the most unladylike fashion- face down and on her stomach. The mayor must've blacked out sometime during their poker game. Hook suggested the game to the group after hours of restless silence; she knew now it probably wasn't the best idea to accept.

Mary Margret had somehow ended up on the floor, halfway on top of her husband who was still holding a green glass bottle in his left hand. She had no idea where the Captain was.

There was still a small, biting taste of rum in the back of her mouth. Regina sat up, feeling as though she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Surveying the sleeping crew once again, she realized she knew more about them than she ever wanted to know. Right now, though nobody knew exactly what time it was, the mayor would've woken up in her bedroom, with grand windows letting in stilled morning sunlight and a subtle quietness that brought an extremely cozy feel to it. Instead, she was here; sailing the seas of Neverland and sharing a bunker with a crowd of people who didn't even like her. And probably a few rats. No coffee. No cell service. Just thick air and bad smells.

The brunette slowly rose up from the shapeless sheets underneath, trying not to wake everyone around her. She noticed a small mirror placed low on the wall facing her. Walking over to it to check her appearance, Regina quickly frowned. It was safe to say she looked like she just climbed out of a rabbit hole. Her makeup was faded, hair frizzy and disarrayed... It was quite humorous to see Mary Margret and Emma looking unkept, but when it came to staring back at her own reflection it was just gross.

She quickly opened her hand, moving it upwards in front of her face to instantly apply makeup and a shower like she had done thousands of times before. Purple smoke filled her vision for a second, then cleared as if nothing had happened.

Staring back at the mirror, Regina scowled instantly- the woman still looked exactly the same.

Then she felt something wet and sticky down at her feet.

Her eyes darted down, seeing none other than a green tinted frog on top of her toes.

As a natural reaction, Regina screamed, kicking the frog with her foot as far away from her as possible. And due to her scream, everyone in the room woke.

"What the _hell _Regina...?" Emma groaned, barely lifting her head up.

"There was- a frog- I made it appear- but I didn't-"

"Guess we should've slowed down on the drinks, huh?" David said, putting his head back down now that he knew there was no immediate danger.

Regina frowned down at the frog, filled with a mad confusion. She didn't make that happen. It did that on its own.

"Rumple!" Regina called the man's name harshly as the boat swayed, earning more hushes and groans from her crew members. Gold was sitting on his bed, fiddling with the scarf around his neck. The mayor walked over to him, still very tired and flustered.

"Try your magic." She said hastily.

Rumple gave her a slightly annoyed look, but he reluctantly obeyed. Stretching his arm out, he silently willed the candle to his right to light. Instead of lighting though, the candle disintegrated into a pile of ash that reeked of burnt wax.

Rumple sighed. "Magic is unpredictable in this realm,"

"Oh, well you could have mentioned that two days ago." Regina snapped, giving him a cold look.

Before any of them could say anything more, a loud crash was heard from above, the ground beneath them moved harshly back and forth.

"What was that?" Both Emma and Mary Margret said in alarm, at the same time.  
David quickly jumped up on his feet, going over to the hatch and working on the hinge.  
Another crashing sound followed the first. Footsteps traveled swiftly above them.

Regina looked up at the wooden floorboards with a scowl on her face. Then she blinked, feeling something wet on her cheek. Despite the hectic noise around her, she began to hear a slight _plink!_ Her brown eyes widened.

"David-"

Regina's call was ignored. The hatch wildly swung open, letting in a spray of rain that blew in every direction.

"We have to help Hook!" Mary Margret shouted against the howling wind, covering her face with her arms in a pathetic attempt to protect herself from getting wet.  
Everyone was slightly reluctant to go into the mess of think fog and rapid wind. But they couldn't loose their infamous Captain on the third day on their journey.

David pulled himself up first, lending a hand to everyone hastily. "Hook!" Emma yelled towards the shape of the man through the storm. He was busy with both hands on the steering wheel, trying to keep the Jolly Rodger under control against the harsh waves that crashed against the sides of the ship.

"Ahoy Mates!" The captain shouted towards them as they approached them, sounding oddly happy with himself.

"How can you sound so enjoyed right now?" Emma demanded, clinging onto Mary Margret's arm to keep from loosing her balance.

He gave her a sympathetic look with his charming eyes before returning to starboard.

"This is just the beginning of it, love! Bloody storms like these happen all the time here!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "So what are we supposed to do then?!"

"Well you can continue to stand there like wet idiots..." -he earned plenty unappreciative glares- "...or you could make sure there's no damages to the ship. No ship means... We die, basically," he shrugged, his sarcasm only seeming to make the storm worsen.

"Okay, well what do we do?" David said impatiently.

"You and the crocodile can repair the small hole I saw around port side. Snow White and the Queen can start dumping out water from the bunkers. And Emma-" he gave her a crocked smile, "I have a special job for you."

She rolled her eyes as everyone else tended to their jobs.

"And what job is that?"

"See the sail up there?" He quickly looked upwards towards the mast, Emma following his gaze. "You have to reel it back so it doesn't get torn!"

Her gaze remained on the giant wooden pole, searching for ropes. Her eyes widened when she saw them hanging loosely next to the scouting post, about twenty feet above where they were standing.

"Oh _no_-"

"Oh yes," Hook quickly corrected her, lunging the wheel to his right as the ship bucked violently up and down. "There's a ladder, don't worry!"

Emma wanted to slap the pirate so badly. "That isn't safe at all! What if I fall?"  
His eyes twinkled mischievously. "It's a pirate's life!"

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Emma made her way over to the ladder that was swinging around the mast; some parts where firmly tied down to the wooden pole while other parts dangled loosely. It was a thin ladder- slippery, too. Pushing her soaked hair out of her face, she gripped the rings and began to climb.

"How is there so much water down here?" Mary Margret complained as soon as she and Regina entered the cargo hold. They were both holding metal buckets in their hands, completely soaked and shivering.

"Well if we don't get this water out the boat will sink," Regina said back to her, beginning to scoop up the water that rose about three inches. Water was coming through cracks in the upper boards in a fast dripping waterfall. Mary Margret sighed, following her stepmother's actions.

"Hook has got to get this ship repaired," she grumbled, tossing the bucket full of water overboard.

A few feet away from them, Rumple and David were nailing boards to the gaps in the wood. The storm showed no sign of receding; the dark grey sky spat rain down relentlessly, perhaps in punishment for Greg and Tamara's actions in kidnapping Henry. The boat rocked endlessly, like a seesaw, slapping water in both of the men's faces every time it landed back down.

"Is that... Emma up there?!" David yelled, squinting to get a better vision of his daughter hanging on a whimsy ladder for dear life.

The whole scene before them was complete hell. Hook was whipping the wheel left and right while engaged in a yelling match with Emma. Though, due to the howling wind, it just sounded like a bunch of faint gibberish. Regina and his wife were going back and forth through the hatch, slipping and sliding against the slick deck.

"I think that's the last of it-"

Before Mary Margret could finish her sentence, the boat lurched sideways, sending both women flying across the deck. David's eyes widened as they both came hurdling towards him and Gold.

Right before she came near enough for him to catch her, the boat rocked the other direction, sending everyone completely off balance.

Mary Margret crashed into Gold before David could get to her. He watched in shock as they both broke through the unfinished repair job and plummeted into the rapid water beneath.

* * *

**Only two chapters in and I ended it with a cliffhanger... I know, I can be mean... What do you think will happen? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I know I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger, but here's part 2 :) I LOVED reading all y'alls reviews! (I'm from Texas I'm allowed to say y'all) Anyways, I loves me reviews :) **

* * *

Three days before...

The water was very warm.

That was all that Henry Mills knew about his situation.

His head popped out of the water, and he gulped in air to calm his aching lungs. His clothes stuck to his skin as he wildly moved his arms and legs to keep himself afloat.

"Start swimming," Greg Mendel grumbled, not wanting to haul the child to shore. "You know how to swim, don't you?"

The boy struggled in his grasp as he grabbed the back of his t shirt, forcing him forward towards the beach in front of them.

"How do we know where He is?" Asked Tamara, who had began to swim next to him.

"He didn't say where. He just described the boy as young and intellectual about magic." Greg shrugged, watching the boy swim as quickly as he could.

_Right arm. Now left arm. Kick. Have to keep kicking._ Henry remembered those lessons his mom made him take when he was little. But he was tired. Going across realms really made his head hurt. He couldn't stop thinking about his family.

Did they know he was gone? Of course they did. Maybe they were even looking for him.

Soon, he could feel sand beneath his feet. He pulled himself out of the water as fast as he could, charging for the woods in front of him. He didn't get very far before he was picked up and hauled over Greg's shoulder.

"Put me down!" Henry shouted, kicking and squirming with all the strength he had.

He didn't want to be with Tamara and Greg at all. He didn't know why they wanted him. All he knew was he had to get away from them.

"We're not going to hurt you," Tamara told him, her voice cutting like glass. "All we want is some information about your family, that's all."

Henry brought his head up to face her, glaring at her with all the meanness a soaked eleven year old boy could muster. He didn't like her. They both almost destroyed their town. They hurt his mom.

"If all you wanted to do was talk to me, why did we go through a portal? Where are we?"

Tamara smiled, running her hand through his hair. Henry quickly jerked away, still in Greg's tight grasp. "So many questions,"

They walked a few minutes more through the woods until they came upon a small clearing of green grass, the sky hidden by a canopy of trees. Greg placed the boy back down on his feet, taking the bag slung across his shoulder and fishing through its contents.

"Damn," he spat, taking out a black composition notebook that was completely drenched in water.

"Is it smudged?" Tamara asked urgently, seeing his angered expression.

"Yeah, a bit..." He opened it up and flipped through the pages, revealing hundreds of pages of black ink. "But not to bad. Just needs to dry out."

"Oh thank God." Tamara sighed, setting her bag on the ground. "If we lost those notes... Well, the boss wouldn't be too happy."

Greg nodded, taking a seat down on the grass. Tamara and Henry followed him slowly. Despite being held against his will, Henry was exhausted. The heat in the air was unbearable. He was extremely hungry too.

"Now Henry. Lets get on the same base, shall we?" Tamara said, knowing the boy would try and escape again. "All we need is for you to answer a few questions."

"All you'll do is try and destroy Storybrooke again!"

"This just isn't about Storybrooke. Did you know there are more places that has magic?"

The boy fell silent.

"You weren't born in that world, Henry. You were a normal kid, before they found you. Don't you see? Magic is unnatural. It's not supposed to be there. They.. Took you, made you believe it was okay to do that sort of stuff,"

"They're my family!"

"They're not human."

Henry glared back at her. "I know you're lying. You're just scared of them,"  
Tamara's eyes darkened as she exchanged glances between Greg and Henry.

"Now you listen to me. I didn't want to do this. But you've left us no choice. Either you tell us what we need to know, or... We have other people working for us who would love to take a visit to Storybrooke. And if you don't want to talk... I'm sure we can find more effective measures,"

Henry sighed. He knew he couldn't run away with his friends and family in danger.

"You hurt my mom." He said back hurtfully, tucking his damp jeans up to his chest.

Greg let out a small laugh. "Regina is not your mom, Henry. She's a witch,"

"Yes she is. She wanted to save everyone. And that was only an hour or so before you almost murdered her."

Greg rolled his eyes, still slightly annoyed she hadn't died that day. "Whatever. You sure don't Emma to die, do you? Or Mary Margret, Archie, or your friend Paige?"

Henry scowled, wondering how they could know so much about his life. "Okay okay, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Tamara smiled. "Alight then. Lets get started,"

* * *

She was soon surrounded by violent, whirling water that forced itself down her throat and stole her breath away. She didn't know where Gold was exactly- an automatic panic had set in.

Back on deck, the boat continued to sway back and forth violently, causing none of the crew members to be able to stay up on their feet.

"Mary Margret!" David shouted over and over again, desperately trying to make his way to the hole in which she fell just seconds ago before his eyes. The torrents of wind and rain made it nearly impossible to see. But he knew the restless sea could easily swallow her alive.

Every time Mary Margret was able to pull her head up above the water, violent waves crashed into her and shoved her down, an endless torment that contained power as strong as a ton of bricks. She wanted David. She wanted to feel him next to her, to know for a guarantee that they would be alright. David always fixed things. And if things didn't work out... At least they would be together.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. She was so high up it frightened her to look back down. But as soon as she heard Mary Margret's screams and pleas for help, she couldn't help herself. She was so shocked she almost lost her balance. She shouted her name, feeling her body stiffen with terror. Then, Emma remembered why she was hanging up there. She reached out her arm unsteadily towards the sail whipping around feet in front of her, trying to keep her balance on the thin rung her two feet were resting on. Her stretched fingers finally grabbed hold of the light fabric of the sail. She slowly brought the sail back against the mast, using ropes to hold it down as she tied it in a messy knot. Once she was sure it was secure, Emma began her quick but wary decent back down.

He felt someone grab his ankle. Rumple flooded with relief- David finally got the sense to come and rescue them. But that relief was short lived. That someone was pulling him back under. The pain in his oxygen deprived lungs was beginning to spread throughout his body. He could faintly feel the rapid movements caused by Mary Margret not too far away from him. The storm was beginning to recede, but the water still continued to tremble uneasily.

David had a clear shot towards the sea. He took the shot instantly, relieved it had stopped raining. Everyone watched in shock as Charming hurled himself off the side of the boat.

He landed hard into the water, quickly surveying the area around him. His wife was no where in sight. Diving quickly under the surface, David swam diligently farther and farther downward, desperately looking in every which way. Then, he caught a glimpse of her through the lucrative water, unconscious and bring dragged down by an unknown force. Charming charged down after her, but it was no good. She disappeared quickly, within a few seconds. David let out a scream under the water, releasing thousands of tiny air bubbles swirling around his stricken face. He knew he needed air. His body wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Right before he rose up, though, he made out the slightest form of what looked like a swish of a giant fish tail; dark scales shimmered against the dismal light. As fast as it appeared, the tail vanished from sight, sending a powerful force of water towards David as he scrambled in desperation towards the surface.

His face was pale and seemed unresponsive as he surfaced, wildly breathing in air and coughing out water. David could hear his name being called by people he loved. But his vision was still mesmerized by the gleaming scales. It couldn't be real.

_No... Unless..._

Charming could feel his consciousness forsaking him and into the humid air around him. He knew there were arms around him and yells being exchanged... Then he blacked out.

* * *

**When I said anything can happen in Neverland... I meant it! Really is smooth sailing, isn't it? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles raced upwards towards the surface, carrying inside of them terrified screams of the drowning woman. She could feel her consciousness slipping from her like the slow ease of fading memories. Struggling seemed to grow harder and harder against the unknown figure dragging her down- she knew she surely would die at any second.

Mary Margret knew Gold was probably next to her, but she couldn't see anything past the dark water. The pressure was like being trapped inside a metal compactor; the walls were beginning to crush her being, make her feel like she was nothing.

Just when she could feel numbness sweep over her body, the movement around her ceased. A figure, almost human like, entered her view before she could feel no more.

* * *

"David? David, wake up!"

The scene around him was an extremely blurry one. He didn't know what happened at first. There was a storm... He was fixing a hole in the ship... Then his eyes flashed open. _Snow._

Emma, Hook, and Regina were all hovering over him with concern etched upon their faces. "Don't move so much David," Emma said softly, putting a hand on his forehead, "you've been through... A lot."

Charming ignored his daughters words, sitting up and looking around desperately. "Where... Where is she?"

Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say to the poor guy.

"No," he stood up, almost falling in the process. "No!"

Hook put a hand on his shoulder, only for David to quickly jerk away. "She can't be- you mean- those fish monster things..."

"Calm down David,"

"Calm down?" He said in an uproar, turning around with a scowl on his face, "how can you be so calm? All of you-"

"Because she isn't dead!" Hook blurted out to stop him. "Neither is Gold! I mean, I'm pretty sure they aren't..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. They're alive! They were taken by mermaids,"

"You mean... The giant dish tail...?"

Emma went over to his aid, just in case he were to pass out again.

"You don't have to worry, mermaids aren't usually hostile-"

"Then why do they want my wife?!"

"It's legend that one of the mermaids dreamed about being on land. She was the daughter of Titan, a princess. And one night, a ship wrecked, and dozens of men went overboard. One man was near death, he would've died without the mermaid's help. They fell in love quickly- he taught her the ways of human life and such. But then Titan found out... The human was exiled, the mermaid never found happiness again-"

"Get to the point!"

"It's said that she takes humans down to her kingdom in search for her love," Hook finished dryly, giving him an annoyed look.

"So... She'll realize none of them are him and send them back, right?"

There was an uncomforting silence about them.

"I honestly have no idea David," he finally said, exchanging looks with Regina, who looked just about as awkward as he felt. "But that's not our only issue at hand." The captain pointed out towards the sea, to a thin strip off towards the distance. "We'll be hitting land in a couple of hours. So we're looking for the boy, right? And/or his two idiotic traveling companions."

"Yeah, as fast as possible would be nice," David said, his voice still strained.

"Well Neverland is a big place, don't forget. I say we split up in two's and search the place." Hook added. "So I say you and I be a pair, and Regina takes the ambiguous blonde." He watched their faces all go bizerk at once.

"You're putting me with... Her?" Regina scowled, earning an offensive glare from Emma.

"What's so wrong with me miss Evil Queen?"

"Nothing. Just... Wouldn't it be more... Comfortable with David?"

"I guess so," Emma said awkwardly, "who makes you in charge pirate?"  
Hook put his hand (and his hook) in the air. "I caption this boat, I make the rules."

"And I really don't want to be stuck with you and calling me 'mate' for who knows how long." David grumbled.

"Okay look. We'll draw straws. Christ you're a grouchy bunch,"

He quickly walked off to fetch his batch of wooden straws he often used with his past crew. When he came back, the group of three looked like they were about to start a fistfight.

"Let's make this fast and simple, I have to get back to captioning this bloody ship." Hook muttered, putting the sticks out in front of him. "Last one standing gets me as their companion,"

There were a few pitiful groans from the group, but everyone reluctantly grabbed a stick from the man's hand. Then they looked around, comparing the sizes.

"Looks like I'm with you Charming," Regina said, forcing an unwillful smile.

"Yay..." Charming responded, cursing to himself as soon as he turned around.

"Dammit, I'm with you," Emma spat, flicking her stick to the ground. Hook flashed her a smile.

"Right you are love,"

"I swear, if you make my do any more of your oh so special jobs I'll-"

"I know I know, you'll kill me." Hook gave her a smoldering look. "We've been through this before Miss Swan." He was more than overjoyed seeing her continuous scowl.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a ship to captain," he announced, walking off. He tried to conceal his excitement to be paired with Emma, at least, he tried his best too.  
If only she knew.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this one is so short... I'll make it up to you though, the next one will be long :) Like the hint of Captain Swan there? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, as promised, a longer chapter! Things are beginning to get really complicated and mixed up... trust me it'll get way worse here in a few chapters ;)**

* * *

"Alright, everyone listen up," the Captain called towards the group, who were all in a heated debate about the whole mermaid situation. They didn't pay any attention to the black haired pirate with heavy eyeliner.

"I said listen up!" He snapped, his face growing heated.

"Okay, gosh Hook," Emma finally faced him.

"We- we'll be hitting shore in like five minutes. So..." He swept his eyes around the crew quickly, "I guess now might be a good time to discuss all the possible dangers you all might face."

"Dangers? What?" David said, looking genuinely surprised.

Hook had to let out a small laugh. "Well what did you think, Charming? Neverland would be filled with lollipops and candy canes?"

"Uhh... I don't know. Just get to discussing then!"

"Neverland is a complicated island. There's a group called the Shadow Hunters... They, uh, hunt for shadows, I guess you could say. They search the land for them because the shadows part of the Lost Boy's army."

"The Lost Boys... Like followers of Peter Pan?"

"And what use is a shadow to us?"

"Exactly. Your shadow is a collection of memories. Your past, your thoughts, everything. If your shadow gets torn from you, your shadow becomes a tool to use against you. If you are separated from your shadow for a long period of time, they begin to steal the life from you and become a real person- a life for a life. They can't physically hurt you while they're still just shadows; they just mess with your mind. Use your thoughts against you and make you go crazy. And the only way to kill one of those buggers is with fire. The Lost Boys...Well, they're tough. Every one of them are shadows completely transformed into humans. Trust me, you don't want an encounter with one of them."

"Do they have anything to do with Henry?"

Hook frowned. "Now that you've mentioned it, I believe they were looking for the human who possessed the shadow of Peter Pan last time I heard anything about them..."

"What? Are you saying-"

"There's no more time to talk," Hook said, leaning over to release the anchor into the sea. "Land ho!"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances towards one another.

"Help me get the boats in the water David," the captain said quickly, gesturing over towards a series of tangled ropes set in pulleys. Emma and Regina remained mesmerized by the new world before them- Neverland. The blonde had read stories about Peter Pan and the lost boys before, a long time ago. The foster family she had stayed at for two months when she was fifteen loved the tale of Peter Pan. But now, right before her, it was real.

"Are you nervous?" Regina asked quietly, causing Emma to be caught of guard. She still wasn't used to the hot headed woman being so nice.

"Uh.. Maybe a little. You?"

Regina shrugged. She didn't know what to expect. She just hoped Henry was okay.

"Good luck with the captain,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just... Have fun," Regina said briskly, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Just don't kill my dad," Emma responded quickly, rejecting the urge to give her a grade A punch in the shoulder.

"What makes you think I'll be killing anyone, Miss Swan?"

Emma gave her a look. "No reason."

Regina sighed. "I don't even think David likes me,"

There was a short pause in the air as Emma thought of something to say. "He likes you. Don't worry."

"What makes you so sure? Every time we've had a lot to do with each other, I've always come at him... Really evil, you know? Like that's the only side of me he knows is the bad side."

"Regina, last time you had anything to do with him you saved his life."

She looked at her with eyes that didn't seem as intimidating as they used to. "You really think he'll give me a chance?"

"Yeah, I think so." Emma shrugged, watching the guys let loose of the ropes, hearing the huge splash of what was presumably one of the small wooden boats they would use to get to the shore.

"Just be yourself," Emma added quickly, not knowing what else to say.

"The boat's ready!" Charming announced, looking rather exhausted.  
Regina and Emma walked over towards the two men, peering over the edge with uncertainty.

"All aboard the Neverland express," David said, earning a 'I'm the pirate here let me announce things' look from Hook.

"Ladies first," Hook looked instantly to Emma.

"No thank you, I can climb ladders on my own," she growled, heaving one leg up and over the barrier. She quickly shot a glance towards him. "Watch him so he doesn't do anything,"

Emma then carefully swung herself over the ship, grabbing the handholds and climbing down. She plopped down on the boat and looked up, giving Hook a satisfactory stare for a moment.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?"

* * *

She awoke to an eerie silence.

Mary Margret could still feel weakness overcome her body, making her not want to move at all. She just lay with her eyes closed, breathing in short breaths of air.

_Air?_

Quickly shooting upright, Mary Margret looked around her surroundings in shock.

She was surrounded by water.

Even though she didn't know how or where the oxygen was coming from, she continued to breathe it. Then, she looked down to her side, seeing nothing but the water tinted with a navy blue, indicating they were pretty far under water. She slowly balled up her right hand into a fist and knocked on the invisible surface, taken aback to see small, green electric currents scurry across with every blow. It was a case encrypted with magic.  
Then she noticed Gold passed out a few feet away from her. His cane was not far from him.

Mary Margret suddenly felt extremely bad inside. She didn't mean to wham into him and drag him into everything. It was obvious he was still hurting from being away from Belle.

She crawled over to where he was laying and shook him lightly.

"Wake up Gold..." She muttered, still not finding her voice inside.

The man woke with a start, looking around and reacting the same way she did.

"We're in some sort of magical case thing... I don't know why..." Mary Margret filled him in quickly.

Gold immediately picked up his cane and rose to his feet, banging his cane against the invisible barrier.

She had to let out a laugh, despite their situation. "I knew you would try that first Gold."

Nothing happened when his cane met the force field.

He swore under his breath, throwing his cane down and scowling. His hands were out in an instant, bright energy appearing at his fingertips.

"I doubt that will work-"

Rumple released the magic weapon anyways, and it fizzled into the air harmlessly.

"I told you," Mary Margret smirked, standing up next to him.

Before Gold would reply, the capsule they were inside grew darker. They both snapped around to see a giant figure looming like a ghost in the water.

It was a woman; there was clearly a face with dignified features, long hair flowed freely around all sides of her- red hair.

But the bottom half of the woman was far from human. Below her hips began a series of gleaming scales that traveled all the way down to a horizontal fin.

She stared at them with light, sea green eyes. They almost looked... Troubled. Mary Margret knew those eyes.

"Eric..." She said in a soft moan, looking like she was about to cry.

While Rumple looked utterly confused, Mary Margret caught on pretty fast.

"Uh, look... There's no Eric here..." She tried to say it as nicely as she could.

The woman locked eyes with her and frowned. "What did you do to him?!"

Their prison shook violently as she shouted towards them. Mary Margret looked over towards Rumple, but all he did was stare back at the mermaid in silence. She sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing!" She said reassuringly, "listen... We're not really from this realm! We need to get back to land, it's where our friends are!"

The mermaid scowled, holding her arms over her chest. "No. Nobody's leaving until I find him again!"

Despite her saying they were basically trapped there forever, Mary Margret couldn't help but have pity on the poor girl. She knew exactly how she felt.

"What if I told you… We could find Eric for you?"

Rumple gave her a look as if she were crazy. The mermaid didn't say anything, she simply waited for her to say something more.

"Yeah. A deal. We'll find him and bring him back to you."

"But he's human..." The mermaid had a saddened look on her face. "My father wouldn't let us be together, so he cast him back out to land."

Mary Margret shot her a sad smile. "I'm so sorry."

"Can he make me human?" She suddenly said, pointing towards Gold. Before he could speak, she spoke for him.

"Yes, most definitely." She said quickly, ignoring his deathly glare to the side of her.

"So, you can find Eric on the island... And give me legs to walk with?"

Mary Margret sucked in a deep breath. She knew very well what she was getting into.

"It's a deal. And trust me, we're both people of our word."

The mermaid came closer to the barrier. "Okay then. I'll be waiting by the north shore in twenty days time. Be there, and the deal is complete." Then, her eyes flashed with an intimidating green current. "But fail me... And there will be consequences."

She gulped, nodding quickly in response.

The mermaid then opened her hand, and two pearls appeared. She tightened her fingers around them, a black smoke leaked from between her fingers. Soon, the whole area around them was filled with blackness.

"Good luck,"

They heard those faint words right before they both faded away into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: I told you things would get complicated! Fifth chapter in and there's already a deal made.. Think Rumple and Mary Margret make a good team? Will they be able to find Eric on the island? I love hearing all of the input you awesome people have! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy summer break everyone! No homework means more writing time. Yay. Enjoy chapter 6! **

* * *

Her expressionless eyes met up with his small face.

"So how did Mr. Gold being magic back into Storybrooke?"

Henry groaned. He had been answering their stupid questions for hours. He just wanted to get away from them.

"He had some true love potion, that's all Emma told me!"

"True love potion?" Tamara repeated, looking perplexed.

"True love is magic," Henry rolled his eyes at her as if everyone was supposed to know. "It breaks sleeping curses, poison curses... It can even change the darkest of hearts. Even saved my life."

Greg scribbled some things down in his black and white composition notebook as the boy spoke.

"Can we take a break now?" Henry looked up towards the harsh rays of the sun with squinted eyes. "I'm really hungry."

Tamara put a hand on his shoulder. "We need all the information you have. Besides," she looked around where they were sitting. "There's no food around here."

Henry scowled. He felt sick. "Well I don't know anything else."

"I think you do."

"I don't know anything else." He repeated. If he weren't so small, he could get away, bravely defeating the enemy with his sword and shield- just like his grandpa would do.

"I'm not fooling around Henry. Tell me!"

"No!"

She grabbed his arm and leaned in so she was only a few inches from his face.

"You're making a huge mistake."

"You can't even get back to Storybrooke! There's no way you can hurt them!" He struggled wildly in her grasp, beginning to scream and cry.

"Greg? A little help here?"

Greg sighed, putting down his notes and pinning the boy to the ground as he screamed and kicked, clamping a hand over his mouth.

They were so occupied with the boy, they didn't notice a group of four men dressed in dark robes walking into the small, grassy area they were in.

"Sorry to interrupt... But we can take the boy from here." One of the men spoke, taking down his hood to reveal his messy blonde hair and shady features.

Greg and Tamara stood up immediately, pulling Henry up to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess so." Greg said reluctantly, not expecting what he saw in front of him. "You believe this little brat is your leader?"

He let loose a small smile. "It's not him we want, it's his accompaniment that'll do us the most good."

Greg sighed, still not knowing what he was talking about at all. "He's all yours,"

Tamara shoved him foreword, and Henry looked in terror up at the men. Tears streaked his pink burned cheeks.

"I thought he would be a little more... Grown up," the man said in disapproval, beaconing him forward with them. "Just keep silent and follow us."

Henry simply nodded, not making eye contact with any of them.

"Oh, and give a hello to your boss for us," the man added, taking one last look towards Greg and Tamara.

Then, they disappeared into the dark woods.

* * *

Neverland wasn't as childish and prestigious as they imagined it to be. Actually, it was far from it. The four of them stood in awe, looking forward towards the thick woods. Hook and David pulled the small boat up on the sand.

"Okay mates, I suppose this is where we go our separate ways." The captain said, clapping his hands together to rid the clinging sand from them.

"Hook and I can search the south side of the island while you guys take the north." Emma suggested, looking around at everyone's faces to catch their reactions.

"I guess that would be a good idea," David shrugged, "it's just... Neverland is so... Big."

"So we're looking for Henry, Mary Margret, and Gold." Regina clarified, "and what about those Shadow Hunter people? What if we run into them?"

Hook shrugged. "They would most likely want to help, due to the fact they're trained to defeat the shadows and we'll most likely lead them right to us."

Emma narrowed her eyes towards the pirate. "I feel like there's more bad things about this place you're not telling us."

He let out a laugh. "You are a smart one. Just don't die, whatever you do. We have enough to worry about already."

Everyone let out an unsettling laugh.

David went over to Emma and embraced her tightly. "Be safe out there." He told her in a fatherly tone. Then he lowered his voice. "I really think that pirate is half insane, so stick to your instincts."

Smiling, Emma let go of David and gave him a look of agreement. "Promise."

She saw Hook had already begun walking off into the woods. "You coming Emma?" He said impatiently, not wanting to be apart of the pitiful goodbye circle. She sighed, and followed him into the parallel universe.

David looked at Regina. "Looks like we have some walking to do."

She nodded, and they entered the woods as well, through they went the other direction. They both heard bickering not far away and shook their heads. It was going to be a long rescue journey.

* * *

The part of the woods they had entered seemed darker than he had remembered. Though, he had only been in Neverland for four days.

Henry was sure to keep up the fast pace the men in robes were going at. He didn't know who they were yet, but he knew they meant trouble. They seemed volatile, almost inhuman as they walked forward in silence. Henry felt more like a boy than he had in a long time. He wanted his family so bad it made him hurt inside.

With all the thinking he was doing inside is head, Henry almost didn't notice that the group of men had halted to a stop. He blinked, and soon every one of the creepy men were staring down at him. If eyes could kill... The eleven year old was sure he would be dead within seconds.

The blonde guy, who Henry presumed was the leader, grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. "You will do as you're told boy... Or we're going to have some issues."

Henry gulped down his fear, knowing he had to get some answers to help him put the pieces together.

"Who are you guys?"

The blonde man smiled. "You'll be with us for a while; I guess you can be told some information..." He looked around towards the other members, but none of them seemed like they wanted to object to him.

"My name's Fabian. We're all a group called the Lost Boys. We were formed when our leader, Peter Pan, found us on earth and brought us here... Brought us here so we could dominate this land. But Peter Pan was forced to hide in another body when a threat came hundreds of years ago. And... He chose your body lad,"

Henry's eyes went wide. "He's... Inside of me?"

"Kind of. Peter Pan isn't a human. I mean, he was at one point, but he lost his body when he was forced to leave."

He scowled in confusion, but he don't dare press the 'forced to leave' subject.

"He's a shadow. But his leadership and darkness lives on... Inside of you. He chose your body to inhabit himself for... Around a decade, right?"

Henry nodded slowly. The sudden realization that another soul was inside of him began to make him very nervous. Not to mention... An evil soul.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He said, his voice trembling. He tried to keep himself from shaking too much in front of the man named Fabian. He didn't want them to know he was scared.

"Simple... Rip him from you,"

Before Henry could dash away, Fabian reached his hand forward in the air and lifted the boy up with magic, smiling to see him struggling so much.

"You must have people looking for you Henry."

He struggled and kicked, wanting so badly to be able to hurt him back and run away.

"But it doesn't matter. They won't be able to find you anyways."

With that, he closed his eyes and clenched his fist, causing Henry to feel... Weird inside.

"Now this won't hurt unless you make it hurt boy." He simply said.

Soon, Henry would feel something inside of him- gnawing and churning madly. He felt as though he lost the ability to breathe; the kicking and thrashing stopped and he felt like he had no energy. He closed his own eyes and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. But then, just as quickly as it came, the feeling ended, and Henry fell to the ground in a small heap, gasping and shaking.

Fabian, along with the other members, let out a merciless smile.

"Welcome back to Neverland, Peter Pan."

* * *

**...Poor Henry, I know... Will everyone be able to find him before it's too late? Can Mary Margret and Gold find Eric? How long can Regina go without doing anything bad? Will Emma and Hook survive being stuck together? I really appreciate all y'alls reviews guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the last chapter was a tad depressing on Henry's part, so I lightened this chapter up a bit... enjoy!**

* * *

Even apart from being stuck with Snow White of all people, Rumplestiltskin was having a bad day. As he regained consciousness on the thin beach shore, he wondered if everything that had happened in the past few days were real- his Belle had come to him.  
It had been such a surreal joy seeing her, the real Belle, come back in his shop that day. He could see it in her eyes that she had returned.

Seeing Mary Margret and David together... Happy... Well it secretly pained him inside. _But now,_ he thought, _I'd rather like to see Mary Margret happy with her husband than stuck with me._

He missed Belle. So much that even thinking about her in any way made him want to smash something with his cane.

"Well," said Mary Margret curtly, brushing the sand off her clothes as standing up, "I guess we can start looking for Eric now huh?"

Rumple sighed, resisting impaling her with the cane. He got up, not even wanting to look at her.

"How... Why... Did you make a deal with her?" He asked tersely. This was probably the worst situation the man could think of- he was stuck, on an island... With Mary Margret of all people. Why couldn't it have been Emma? Even Regina wouldn't be as annoying as this woman was. If he knew one thing about Mary Margret Blanchard... It was that she could not shut up.

"You weren't saying anything, so I... Did what I thought was best," she reasoned, giving him an irritated look.

"Well you have fun fulfilling your deal," Gold said, elegantly turning around and beginning to walk the other way. Her eyes widened.

"Wait- Gold! You can't just leave me here!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around to face her. "Oh yes I can."

"I can't find a man on this island by myself!" Mary Margret clenched her fists together down at her sides, feeling anger bubble inside of her.

"That's your problem. For once, I didn't make the deal. You did."

She stood there with a placid frown upon her face. There was only one thing left to do.

"Please Gold... You can't just... Leave me here in this scary place alone!" Tears formed in her eyes, making the Dark One roll his eyes.

"Mary Margret you can't be serious-"

"I'll be all alone!" She sobbed, "and I'll have no way to get back to my family..."

He let out a laugh, continuing to walk forward without a second of moral ambiguity.

Snow stopped when she saw him walking away; she was so done with him it wasn't even funny. But she knew it was true. Without him she would be in serious trouble.

"If you don't stay with me, David will find out Gold!" She yelled towards him, wiping the hot tears from her face. "And he sure as hell won't let you back on that ship! Then you'll never get back to Belle!"

Rumple stopped abruptly when he heard that name, quickly browsing through his options. He swore when he realized there was no other way off the island. It would be easier to be on everyone's good side... For now, anyways.

His mind resisted, but Rumple slowly turned around and faced the woman. She smiled when she saw him begin to walk back towards her. Walking towards her was like walking towards the edge of a cliff with raging hellfire to greet him in the end. Actually, that idea didn't seem that bad.

Mary Margret smiled, somewhat loving the murderous expression on his face.

"This'll be fun," she added with her usual sweet tone as they entered the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Regina and David were deep inside the middle of the woods.

"Are you sure we're going north?" David asked for the fifth time, feeling nothing but stressed and tired.

Regina sighed. "Of course we're going the right way." She said irritably, "there's just nothing here. Just trees, and grass, and more trees."

"Calm down. I was just asking." He grumbled, keeping his eyes forward. He didn't know what Hook was talking about. There really was nothing here.

They soon entered a wide clearing without any trees, where the blue sky was visible without the shade of the leaves.

Regina glared up at the sun, and began taking off the red jacket from her shoulders, leaving her with a black tank top.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I liked it better on the boat. I don't think I've walked for this long in my life," she said, stopping to wipe her face with her hands.

"You do realize you've been complaining the entire time we've been together, right?" David said with a biting aggravation, earning a surprised glare from the woman.

"Excuse me for worrying about my son's life," she folded her arms, still glaring at him.

"No, you're used to having your life handed to you on a silver plate, that's what. You can't do anything without help. It's just pathetic."

"You don't know anything about me, David!"

"I know you're nothing like you pretend to be."

"And what about you? You think I was happy knowing I was paired with you?" She had half a mind to walk off and leave him, but she knew he was right about her needing him. Her hands were clenched together tightly; not being able to use magic was going to make her insane.

"It's just hard with this whole giving you a second chance thing Regina. Not after the horrible things you did-"

Regina had tuned him out to keep herself from murdering him. She simply stared past him into the trees, giving him the same look she gave had learned well how to make when she passed people she didn't want to talk to on the streets of Storybrooke.

But then, she blinked her eyes as she saw something strange far back in the woods. It was something small, with wings.

"Regina what are you looking at?" He barked, snapping her attention back to him.

"There's something out there," she said in a confused voice, looking back at the trees.

"Oh common, I'm not buying that."

She pointed behind him. "See? David I think those are Nymphs-"

He rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious..."

"Shh!" She gave a whack at his arm, "nymphs tend to attack when they hear loud noises,"

David gave her a crazed look, moving back from her.

"That's stupid if you think I'm buying this!"

Then, the both of them heard a loud buzzing noise and the crushing of branches.

"You idiot!" Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed David's hand, taking off across the clearing. Behind them, thousands of small creatures with razor sharp teeth raced out from the woods.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked Hook, hearing a faint, odd noise off in the distance.

"Seems like someone's already set off a trap," Hook replied without much thought to it.

"Do you think it could've been the Lost Boys?" Emma said nervously, pulling back branches with her hands and ducking every five seconds.

"I don't think so; the Lost Boys tend to stay in an area that's cloaked from everyone outside of it."

Emma gave him a look. "And you didn't think that was an important detail to share with me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, true curiosity showing through his voice.

Emma stopped walking to face him. "If they have Henry, how are we supposed to find him if he's hidden?"

"Well, I figured... That we could eventually find something that could lead him to us-"

"What was the whole point of helping us if you're not even being honest? I thought we were on the same page for once."

He could detect in her tone of voice that she was disappointed in him.

"If we don't find him soon imagine what they'll do to him-"

"Emma." He stopped her in her sentence, looking at her with determined eyes.

"I'll help you find your son. I know how important he is to you."

And for the first time, the captain saw her give him a genuine smile.

* * *

It was fair enough to say David Nolan was officially having the worst day ever. His wife was gone. He was tired. He royally pissed off a former evil queen. And now, Prince Charming was running for his life, being chased by creatures that were less than a foot tall.

He and Regina raced through the trees, trying to avoid hitting them as they madly swerved around the trunks. She had let go of his hand once they entered the forest.

Looking over at her, David could tell she was already strained. He kept looking back towards the swarm of nymphs, and every time he looked they seemed to be getting closer to them.

When he glanced towards Regina again, she was nowhere to be found. David didn't have time look for her, wherever she was. Then, the breath from his lungs was suddenly smacked out of him as he crashed to the leaf covered ground.

Regina didn't know how she got separated from David. He was right beside her a few seconds ago, then... He vanished. She kept running and running until she came to another clearing. The queen fell to her knees, gasping and sputtering, feeling the adrenaline leave her like rising smoke. Regina found herself lying on the plush, uncut grass, her chest heaving as the world around her seemed to spin around like a marry go round.

Then she heard David shout her name.

She sat up quickly, trying to tell where the shout was coming from. Then she sighed, forcing her aching body up and taking off into the dismal woods once again.  
They were everywhere- nipping at his clothes, his hair, and his skin. They were quite annoying, as they wouldn't leave him alone. After a minute or so of running around blindly, Regina caught sight of him. And even though it was a dire situation, she couldn't help but find the scene in front of her slightly funny.

Nevertheless, she took no time to waste. She quickly picked up a large stick that was lying on the ground and swung it against one of the nymphs like swinging a baseball bat.

Seeing one of their own blown several feet from them, the other nymphs quickly darted away deeper into the forest.

David gave her a weak nod, resting his head up against the tree behind him.

"I- I need to start listening to you."

Regina smirked with a hint of pride. "You catch on fast Charming,"

She dropped the stick and went over to him, seeing he was cut in many places.

"I found another clearing that I think is safe." She said, taking his arm and putting it around her shoulders. He didn't seem to object.

When they got to the clearing, the both of them practically fell down on the grass. David let out a sigh, turning his head towards Regina.

"Thank you."

He even caught her smiling a bit.

"How did you know those were nymphs?"

"They used to cause havoc in the land around my castle," she smirked, "pesky little things."

She heard David let out a small laugh.

"Hey, look... I'm sorry for what I said to you before." He said, as remorsefully as he could. "I'm just a little... On edge, I guess."

She turned to face him. "I know. And... I know Mary Margret and I have our differences, but I really am sorry that happened."

David knew she was being truthful; somehow he could see it in her eyes. "Do you think she's safe?"

"She's Snow White David, I know she's doing fine."

He mused in how hard she was trying.

"You know, all those things I said before- I don't think that really applies to the real Regina... I think, deep down inside... You're just scared." A few seconds went by in silence. David finally gave a turn of his head, but the mayor was already in a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I really want more David/Regina moments together, they have the chance to be pretty good friends! (when she's not inviting him over for lasagna ;) Anyways, I love reading your reviews! If you have ideas or suggestions for me just let me know! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So don't think I've forgotten about everyone still in Storybrooke... I've dedicated this whole chapter to Belle :) happy reading! **

* * *

The streets of Storybrooke Maine had always been familiar to her. It had always been a very quick journey from the library to the pawn shop- just a right and a left.

Belle was glad she had her memory back. She was glad that, even though Rumple wasn't with her, she had the sweet memories of time spent with him before he left.

She rounded the last corner and headed straight for the door with the sign 'Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop' in bolded letters sitting right above it. Still clutched in her hand was the tiny slip of paper he had given to her, saying the paper contained details on a cloaking spell to put over the city.

The door was quickly unlocked as Belle slipped through it, turning on the light and taking in a deep breath.

It was nice to be back home.

She had always loved the faint smell of pinewood the shop brought her. The clutter was something the woman had quickly gotten used to. Belle easily knew where everything was located in the shop, everything from arrows and swords to secret hair samples of everyone in the town.

Sitting down behind the desk, she let her hands delicately rest on the cool glass showcase, staring in heavy thought towards the 'open' sign that was hanging on the door.  
Just about everyone she cared about had left her on a journey to another realm.

She was still somewhat unsure about the whole Greg and Tamara situation. All she knew was that the town was in danger by a threat she didn't even know about.

Just then, the bell perched on top of the door jingled as the door opened, letting through first Dr. Whale, followed by about twenty other citizens of Storybrooke. The office was soon filled with people.

Belle looked at him in confusion as he walked towards the desk, wondering what they all wanted.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you tell us what happened back there?" Whale asked, completely permissive to the question she had asked.

Belle sighed. These people didn't know a thing. Well, neither did she.

"Granny said she saw everyone get on Hook's ship," he folded his arms across his white lab coat, waiting impatiently for answers.

"Yes... Hook is helping Emma, David, Mary Margret, Regina, and Rumple get to Neverland to search for Henry. Greg and Tamara kidnapped him and took him through a portal there."

Whale's eyes narrowed slightly. "I just love how nobody tells us things anymore. What are we, just the residents?" There were a few murmurs from the crowd, making Belle even more nervous.

"What's that paper there?" Whale said, reaching out to take it. Belle reacted quickly and grabbed it before he could, sending him an irritated look.

"Maybe you and I should speak in private,"

He shook his head. "Whatever you have to say you can tell of us. I'm tired of just sitting back and doing nothing while you and your gang go on adventures. It isn't exactly fair, now is it? I saved that boys life you know-"

"Okay fine. This is all the information I know. Rumple told me to put a cloaking spell over the town. He said the people who Greg and Tamara work for will be coming back to Storybrooke sometime in the future. He said Storybrooke isn't-" she stopped herself when she realized how much she was saying.

"Isn't safe?" Whale finished for her, slightly in shock. Everyone around looked fearful. There was an eerie silence that came about the shop, the only sound being Pongo restlessly scratching his nails against the wood floor.

"Look, I don't know when..."

Whale looked at her uncertainly. "What do we do then?"

Belle was taken aback. She didn't know how to respond to that. _They expected her to have all the answers?_

"...how am I supposed to know?"

She just wanted to run away from here, back to the library... Where she could stay unnoticed for hours.

"Because you're in charge now. You're the new mayor."

Now he'd done it. Belle was breathing so hard it was like she had finished running a race.

"And thank The Lord the old mayor was gone!" Grumpy shouted from the audience, earning lots of cheers.

"She did save the entire town," Red conjured, "without her we would all be gone."

Everyone fell silent, not knowing how to respond to that. _Regina did something good?_

"I never agreed to being the mayor." She said curtly, nervousness taking over her body.

"Who else will lead us?"

"Well why don't you Whale?" She said back to him, "you wanted to be more filled in with things, so why don't you just take over?"

He smirked, looking for something to say. "I...can't be the mayor..."

Then he walked around the desk and faced Belle. "Please?"

She looked back at everyone's faces... How lost they all looked. She knew in the back of her mind that if she didn't take the offer, everyone would be defenseless against whatever dark forces that were coming their way.

"I don't know..."

Whale let out a smile. "Great! We can get you to work as soon as possible- file out people!" He shouted towards the crowd. He took Belle's hand and lead her to the back door of the shop, exiting quickly and walking down the street towards Regina's big white house.

"We have a lot of work to do. I'll help you with some of it but there's a lot of paperwork and stuff Regina left unfinished-"

"Paperwork? What?" Belle tried wiggling herself from his grasp, but it did no good.

"Then we can talk to Mother Superior about that cloaking thing later on. Right now you can just get used to everything."

They were suddenly standing before the giant mansion of a house. Whale finally let go of her arm when they got to the doorstep, bending down to lift up the floor mat. He came back up holding a silver key in his hand.

"How did you know it would be there?" Belle asked hesitantly, giving him a creeped out look.

"I uh... Everyone does it, God Belle." His voice went defensive and Belle didn't dare say a word more.

The doors opened, revealing a grand staircase to the side and a wide front entryway. Whale handed her the key and clapped his hands together.

"Well, think that's everything!"

He then turned around to leave.

"Wait- you're just... Leaving me here?"

"I'll arrange a meeting with Mother Superior, Ruby, and Granny for sometime in the afternoon."

"You can't just-"

"Lucky you, you get to sleep in the queens bedroom," he leaned in closely, "it's rumored her bed is made up of marshmallows and creampuffs."

Whale then began to walk briskly down the cement pathway, leaving a helpless Belle French alone in the doorstep.

"O-okay then..."

She turned towards the house, feeling a strange creepiness travel through her. This was the mayor's house. The same mayor that stuck her in a mental facility for years.

The house seemed even more gigantic as she began walking through it. Her shoes clicked against the freshly waxed floors. Aside from the creepiness, there seemed to be a slight... Majestic feeling to the house. It was like belonging to a perfectly royal family in the Enchanted Forest.

The kitchen looked like it had never even been used. As Belle went to the fridge, she felt a slight twinge of guilt. It wasn't her house; she had no right to be fishing through her things.

But... It was a desperate time.

Inside the fridge she discovered a liter of iced tea and a leftover serving of lasagna- which she devoured quickly.

She loved Rumple dearly, but even he could never cook like this.

The food planted more of a curious seed inside of her; she found herself traveling up the staircase and going into the first bedroom.

It was obviously Henry's room. The walls were blue and white striped, filled with many different pictures of many different things. Belle smiled as she admired them. She had always had a soft spot for Henry.

The room didn't seem like it belonged to a boy though, everything was so clean. But she was smart; she knew where a boy could hide things. She fell to her knees and searched under the bed, quickly discovering a sword, a baseball cap, and a scrapbook.  
The plastic pages were worn as she turned them with care. There were pictures of the boy with Emma, David, Mary Margret, Ruby, and some with her. As she got to the end, she noticed a thick stack of photos stuffed into the back pocket. Pulling them out, she noticed they were all pictures of him with Regina.

The ones at the front of the stack were when he was just a baby; Regina was holding him like she was scared she was going to drop him. Then there were some of toddler Henry, sitting on his mothers lap with an expression that showed he did not want to be there. But as she flipped though them, she noticed they weren't all that bad. Regina was smiling in some of them.

Belle put the photos back in their proper spots when she was done, finding herself smiling the slightest bit at those memories. She climbed back up to her feet and left the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door softly behind her.

Through the windows, Belle could see it had already begun to get dark outside. She went down the hallway and entered into the farthest room.

It was by far the fanciest room she had ever seen in her life. The walls were an off white color; the carpet was so clean it might as well have been the presidents living quarters.

Belle delicately opened up the closet doors; her eyes widened as she looked around in amazement. Clothes were so packed together on the shelves she couldn't even see the color of the wall behind them. Letting out a smile, she began searching through the array of different dresses and pantsuits. It was definitely clothes for a queen. She took a hanger in her hand and held them up to her in the mirror, admiring how in charge she looked.

_Could I really be?_

And of course, with the curiosity she had, the outfit was on her in seconds. She was wearing a tan colored starched dress that fell to her knees, with a collar and a black belt around her waist. With a smile, Belle twirled around on the carpet, the top half of her bare feet circling around and around while her arms spun outwards. Then before she knew it, she fell back on the huge king sized bed and was staring up at the ceiling.

Remembering Dr. Whale's words, she felt around the bed for any signs of marshmallows. Sadly, it was just plain mattress.

So Belle simply stared back at the ceiling, suddenly feeling a wave of tiredness sweep through her as she closed her eyes.

Long live the new mayor of Storybrooke.

* * *

**I know, sadly Regina didn't get to sleep on creampuffs and marshmallows for twenty eight years... ;) but how do you like the idea of Mayor Belle? Will she be able to keep everyone from going insane? Most of all, will she be able to keep the unknown force from Storybrooke? I'm looking forward to all you guys' reviews! Thanks to all my followers for sticking with me so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So my summer will start getting busy soon... but I'll try my hardest to update! I love writing this story and I love all the feedback from it! **

* * *

The forest was so dark Emma could hardly see what was right in front of her. She walked completely blindly, following the pirate with complete faith that the psychopath knew where he was going.

"Hook, seriously can we stop now?" She said in a biting tone, completely exhausted. They had spent all day wandering around the island trying to find the Lost Boys's secret hiding place. The blonde was fine with walking, and the heat was bearable, but taking time out of her beauty sleep was far from okay.

Hook sighed. "Who needs sleep anyways? It could be time well spent-"

"I don't care. Look, I want to find him more than anybody here... But I need some sleep if you want me to be able to function the next few days."

Hook shot her a look, still walking. "Any other requests my lady?"

"Well..." Emma smirked, "food would be nice. Since the last thing I ate was your crummy fried fish and delicious stale biscuits..."

He laughed. "I'm so used to living off nothing I forgot about food. This place is filled with berry bushes. The hard part is figuring out which ones are poisonous and which ones are ok to eat-"

Crash! The captain suddenly vanished from sight, tumbling downwards down a hill that was disguised by blackness.

"Hook!" Emma yelled his name in shock, watching him helplessly. She slowly made her way down the hill to where he lay.

"Oh my God- are you ok?" She asked him, hearing him moan like he was hurt.

She gave him a hand to help him up, which the pirate took quickly, and heaved him up to his feet. But as soon as he was up, he cried out in pain, putting most of his weight up against the woman. Emma took this slightly by surprise, stumbling backwards but keeping her stance.

"My ankle-" he hissed, letting Emma gently sink his body back to the ground.

"How bad does it hurt?" She asked with worry, not knowing what to do.

"I've had worse.." He said, fighting to get back his composure.

Emma laughed. "You're lying, I know. But whatever... I'll let you keep the shred of dignity you have for yourself,"

"I suppose you have your answer for sleeping arrangements." The captain tried to smile.

Emma gave him a look. "Seriously though... Will you be ok?"

"Oh I will... Trust me, isn't the first time it's happened."

"Okay then.." Emma laid herself down a few feet away from him, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Are you sure we'll be safe?"

Hook snorted. "Of course. You're with me... And if anything does happen, I'll fend them off with my good looks."

Emma laughed. "Sleep well then tough guy."

* * *

"Do I have to stay in here the whole time?" Henry sighed, leaning up against the worn metal poles that kept him locked inside like a jail.

"You think we will just... Let you out?" Fabian said, almost laughing as he said it.

"Well you don't need me anymore, so why not let me die out in the woods- sounds better than letting me die in a cage."

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the shadows have been reporting suspicious humans all over the island?"

Henry fell silent, looking at the wavering shadow that was a few feet away from him. Funny, he didn't seem very strong- or evil. Peter Pan was just about four feet tall, same side as him, and an extremely faint grayish color.

"You forget you're still connected with Peter Pan." He smirked, "your strength will soon make him whole."

Henry gulped, wishing badly there was a way out.

"There is no way out of here... This magic field is impenetrable." Fabian seemed to read his mind almost, causing the boy to grip the bars tighter. Then, he turned towards a group of shadows that were lingering beside the rest of the lost boys, giving them a cold look with his lifeless eyes.

"Find the humans. And make them suffer."

They all flew away into the trees at once, sending a chilling breeze down Henry's spine.

"You'll never get away with this, you know?" He said bravely, causing Fabian to turn towards him with amusement showing in his face.

"You've already lost, my boy."

* * *

Regina had never seen so many stars in the sky. They looked down at her, glittering in their own little clusters that created such a marvelous sight. She remembered her days in the Enchanted Forest when she used to look up at the stars, but even those stars were nothing in comparison to the ones she was staring up at.

She wondered if Henry was looking up at the stars too. He liked the stars back at home.

With a sudden heavy heart, Regina turned over to her side and stared into the blackness. She had awoken about an hour prior, and now couldn't go back to sleep for the life of her... Partly because Charming moved around every few minutes. Every once and a while he would mutter something inaudible. She began wondering how in the hell Mary Margret put up with him every night.

The air was nice and cool to her skin. It would've been completely silent if it weren't for the crickets that continuously chirped off in the distance. The stale wind was practically begging for her to fall back asleep. Then why hadn't she yet?

"Regina? Are you still up?" She heard his voice, heavy with sleep. David waited for his eyes to adjust to the nighttime light, and when he did, he saw her stir slightly and give a slight "yeah". Before she moved to face him, David noticed there was something unusual with the way her back looked against the moonlight. Almost like... Scars.

Regina was facing him by the time he blinked his eyes. "Can't sleep either?"

David had half a mind to let it go, but he couldn't seem to do it. "Where those... Scars on your back Regina?"

Even though it was hard to tell, he knew she tensed up immediately. "Well I... Kind of lost my jacket back there..."

There were a few awkward seconds before either of them spoke again.

"Did she... Really do that to you?"

He half expected her to get mad and quit talking to him. But she just cast her eyes downward, and surprisingly let out a small smile.

"It's funny how magic can hide things in plain sight," she said softly, suddenly feeling chilly. In all honesty she had forgotten about those scars. They had always been there.

She took a deep breath, her mind traveling back to those memories that caused her so much pan, so much inner turmoil for years and years.

"She would always try out her new spells on me. Even when I was really young. If I talked back to her- I got punished. If I read past my bedtime- punished. She did magic on me any chance she got, really. To her, I was supposed to be this... Perfect little princess, with a silver tiara on top of my head everywhere I went and a dress that always remained emasculate. And well... I'm not like that at all,"

She heard David chuckle a bit, which she hardly took offense too.

"I was just a doll she could play around with whenever she wanted to." She let out a smile. "My dad told me that the first time Cora tried putting me in a big puffy dress I screamed and cried so much he had to drag me away before she could strangle me."

David laughed again. "I can totally picture that,"

She turned her gaze back towards the stars, resting her hands on her chest. "But even though she did all that stuff to me... I always felt as though I owed her something."

"In what universe would you owe that monster anything?"

Regina thought for a moment. These were things she refused to tell Archie, who was a therapist of all people. But David was different.

"When I was twelve, I got thrown off my horse. And... Well, I broke my back. I don't know how it happened... But it was the worst pain I had ever felt."

David was now propped up on his elbow, listening intently. His face looked shocked. She scorned herself for not being able to filter the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"I just remember by mom running towards me... And then, just like that, I was fine."

David sighed. "So you feel like you owe her for your life?"

She nodded. "David, if magic is so horrible, why do I keep on going back to it?"

He noticed a streak or two slide down her cheek. This was definitely not the woman who locked him in prison all those years ago. Regina looked so defenseless and broken in front of him.

"It's ruined my life. Completely. But it's also saved it." She said slowly, to keep her voice from breaking. She absolutely hated crying. It made her look weak. And weakness was never a good thing.

"Hey," he said to her softly, "we've all been affected badly by magic. And not just yours. I guess we don't know much about each other..." David didn't know what else to say. He felt bad for her, yes, but saying so wouldn't really make a difference. "But we do have each other. I mean, Mary Margret and Emma too. After what you did back in Storybrooke, the least we can do is try and get along,"

Regina let out a smile, quickly wiping her face of tears. "It's nice to know I finally have... Have..." She scowled in the middle of her sentence. "What's the word for an acquaintance who doesn't make me want to kill them?"

"A friend?"

"Yeah, that's it! A friend. I'm glad you're my friend, David."

He couldn't help but smile back at her. He might have not had Mary Margret or Emma with him, but at least he wasn't alone.

"Me too Regina. Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for the update! I've been camping up in the mountains for the past week.. but I'm back now! I hope you all like it! **

* * *

Waves slowly rolled onto the warm beach sand, sliding over a pair of black laced running shoes in the process.

"Gahh," Greg Mendel quickly pulled himself backwards and away from the water that had soaked his only pair of shoes. He looked down at them with a glare, and reluctantly slipped them off to dry. The sky above the two had become a gloomier and a hazier one. Air that was once perfectly temperate was now running dangerously chilly.

"She said she would send people for us." Tamara said coldly, staring blankly out towards the ocean that seemed to be endless in every direction. After a sleepless night, they were both on edge.

"Its probably a long journey Tamara-"

"No, it isn't." She cut him off tersely, "don't you understand? They're not coming back to get us. We're stuck here... For good."

"You're just going to give up so easily?" Greg asked with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"It's for the greater good of the program. We both know that."

Greg stared back at her for a couple seconds, weighing out their options. "So... What are we going to do then? The only talk was to give off Henry,"

Tamara smiled. "I suppose we'll just have to find those Lost Boys again. I'm sure they'll need help raiding the island of... Unwanted guests,"

With his shoes and socks soaked with seawater, Greg wasn't all impressed with the idea. But if he had to he guessed he had to.

"Did you... Have any strange dreams last night?"

Tamara finally took her eyes off the ocean and onto him. "No. Don't be ridiculous Greg,"

He cocked his head to the side and threw her a half smile. "You love me right?"

Giving him a smile with her lips still closed, she moved in quickly gave him a kiss. "What do you think?"

Greg looked into her dark, enchanting eyes, his smile continued to show. Tamara then turned towards the woods and began making her way towards them.

"Coming Greg?"

He zapped out of his thoughts and grabbed his dripping shoes and socks with one hand as he jogged slightly to catch up with her.

He didn't catch the wicked grin that couldn't help but sweep over her face.

Like charming a snake.

* * *

She missed him. A lot. Simple things, like his gentle smile, the way she got when he touched her, the warm and fuzzy feelings he made her have clung to her heart like a ton of bricks.

Snow hoped Rumple couldn't see through her weak shield of protective actions. But she didn't pin the Dark One as the caring and dependable type. They were on the second day of their twenty- eight day deal with the mermaid. And they had gotten absolutely nowhere.

"Is it odd we haven't met up with anyone yet? I mean, not even any of the Shadow Hunters?" Mary Margret asked, fighting to keep a yawn from tearing through her sentence. She had a horrible crick at the base of her neck and her back was stiff as a board.

"The Shadow Hunters are a very secretive group of people," Rumple said in a monotone of a voice, earning quite a suggestive sideways glance from his partner as they walked.

"How do you know that?"

He blew out an annoyed sigh as they walked. "Let's just say I was here before." The words were let out in a tight growl.

Mary Margret rolled her eyes, not caring the slightest bit that he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I knew there was something up with the way you've been acting!" She pinned a glare on him, "how could you not tell me this? How could you not tell anyone this?!"

Now it was Gold's turn to roll his eyes. "It's a memory I choose to forget,"

"Well why not do something helpful and tell me where Henry is?" She demanded, stopping in her tracks so she could press the subject more. Rumple wouldn't look straight at her. Instead, his eyes stayed stuck on the base of a tree trunk that wasn't too far away.

"They change camps all the time, it's not like they want us to find them." He said coldly.

"So you're going to continue to be useless then," she fought the urge to throw a punch at him, "that's not going to get your grandson back- it won't get you back to Belle either so you better figure something out-"

"Mary Margret you don't understand. This island is like a hellhole. Things happen here that you've never seen before. Things can change just like that and people die. And it's almost impossible to leave once they find you."

Snow opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly she didn't know what to say exactly. She hasn't thought at all about the exiting part of their mission.

"You mean the shadows? Well I know what Hook said but they haven't bothered us yet-"

"And you think this is some fairytale land you read when you're ten. Sorry to break it to you, but these fairytales are a little more than that- you of all people should know that." He was starting to get really annoyed with the conversation.

Mary Margret let out a steamy breath as she folded her hands across her chest. David said she always looked cute when she was angry. She begged to differ.

"Look... We're not getting anywhere just arguing like this. Is there anything you remember from your previous stay here?"

Gold frowned. "Let's just focus on finding Henry."

Mary Margret wanted so badly to tell him otherwise, but she knew in the back of her mind that was probably best. She was suddenly afraid of the surroundings around them- it was like walking across a field of traps that could strike at any moment.

"Okay... I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. You're right, let's go find my grandson."

* * *

A mix of confusion and fear shot through her body at a perilous rate as she flashed her blue eyes open. Through her mouth came a small gasp as Emma Swan sat herself in an automatic motion. She swiveled her head to side, trying to remember where she was exactly. Then she found herself fixed on a man with dark hair and a black trench coat next to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She snapped towards him, seeing his splendorous reaction.

Hook shrugged. "You looked like you needed some sleep. And by the looks of things now it seems like you need some more to get that grouchiness out of your system."

Emma continued giving him her annoyed look. But it wasn't all for his behavior; she tried bringing back the memories that had taken hold of her mind while she had slept. Then she felt something small, cold and round underneath where she had placed her hand in the grass. Looking down, she identified them as red berries. Emma couldn't help but smile.

"How do I know these aren't the poisonous ones?"

"Now why would I want to poison you? Then who would I have for a searching companion?" He grinned, taking one of the berries from the pile and popping it into his mouth for proof.

After a second or two of chewing and swallowing, he smiled back at her. "See? Not poisonous."

Emma rolled her eyes at his 'I told you so' look and took a few in her hands. She realized she hadn't really eaten anything for about three days.

"So Captain Hook, what's the plan for today?" Emma asked with the berries still in her mouth.

He was resting his injured foot in front of him while shaking the other one slightly in annoyance. "Well, I was going to suggest hearing to the area around the ridges but..." He indicated to his ankle while trailing off.

Emma frowned, crawling on her hands and knees to move closer to him. "Can I take a look at it?"

When Hook gave no sign at a reply, she began gently rolling up his pant leg and pushing down his sock.

"Oh God," she whispered as she saw the full force of his injury. All the skin around his ankle was a deep purple color. She delicately touched the bone with two fingers. He flinched slightly, and dug into the earth to keep himself from jerking away.

"I'm no doctor but..." Emma gave him a hopeful look. "I don't really think it's broken,"

Hook breathed out what seemed to her like a sigh of relief. "Well we can't sit around here all day and wait for it to heal."

She knew he was right about that. But she couldn't just leave him alone.

"If we're going out, we're going out together. Simple as that."

"Are you sure?" Hook gave her that smoldering look again, "you'll be stuck with a slow, useless man..."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Like you said- if anything happens, you can defend us both with your good looks,"

* * *

They had only been walking for about ten minutes before Emma began feeling extremely tired. Hook's weight was hallway, if not mostly, added to her own as they slowly made their way through the forest. The air was thin and slightly cold around them. The distinct, earthy smell filled her lungs. Emma quickly glanced up towards the sky, seeing immediately that it was a pasty white color.

"Do you think I'll rain on us?" She asked with a huff, readjusting his arm grip around her.

Hook tried to shrug, with no success. But Emma got the message. "Like I said- the island is very unpredictable."

Just as he said those words, the blonde felt a cold prick atop her head. She groaned, knowing she jinxed it.

"How far are we from those ridges?"

"Just a little more uphill... It's the southernmost part of the island,"

The drops of rain soon fell more frequently. "This is just great..."

"Are you sure you don't want to stop and find some shelter?" Hook questioned, wiping the water that was beginning to drop down his face.

"What, you can't handle having your eye enhancer being washed away?" Emma jumped with glee at the chance.

"No. I just think.. It'll be easier to- its unsafe-"

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought," Emma smiled, despite the shivers that traveled down her back due to her soaked clothing.

It didn't take long for rain to start pouring down in bucketloads. Emma and the captain were drenched; she swore she started seeing her breath form in faint clouds in front of her.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was unpredictable!"

A clap of thunder shook through the both of them.

She began to feel the ground beneath them sink as they plodded onward.

Everything around them was covered with a hazy fog, but Emma could see they were walking on mud. She suspected her shoes were probably covered with the runny brown mess.

Then, she felt her right foot fall farther down into it- when she tried pulling it out, nothing happened. Quickly, she lost her hold on Hook and he lost his balance, falling on his face into the mud.

* * *

**A/N: The Captain Swan feels, I know :) And how do you feel about Rumple being in Neverland before? I see a backstory coming soon ;) Oh, and Neal will be coming soon, I haven't forgotten about him don't worry! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've been super busy lately... but I finally found time (and wifi) so I could update! A big thanks to all the reviews I've gotten so far! You guys are awesome. So, as usual, enjoy! **

* * *

The stacks of papers around her slowly began to rise like skyscrapers over the hours. It was quite a sight to see the lovely Belle French sitting cross legged behind a fully furnished ivory desk wearing a navy blue pantsuit.

"Hey there Madame Mayor," Ruby Lucas widened her smile when her friend looked up to catch her eyes.

Belle had to stretch her neck a bit to see her over the tall stack of city propositions and contract renewals.

"Nice to see you Red!" She said with a grin, quickly noticing she held a large wicker basket in her hands. "It feels like it's been forever,"

The werewolf walked over to the desk and peered over the mountains of papers. "That's because it has been! And, by the way... Did not appreciate the missing clothes from my closet." Her brown eyes darkened micheviously.

"Trust me, being Lacey was not fun at all..." Belle sighed, setting her pen downand rubbing her eyes.

Ruby took a little time to peer around the office. She had never been inside Regina's office before. It was so perfectly seamless it looked as if nobody had ever set foot inside it.

"Well you're back now, that's all that matters." She said kindly, seeing the tired look that had taken over her usually carefree face.  
"How's being mayor?"

"Awful. I mean, the secretaries are nice, the food is good, having everybody get nervous around me is actually quite fun... But all this work is killing me Red."

Red gave her a sympathetic look. "We're all glad you stepped up though, Belle. I don't know where we would be without you leading us,"

"I'm just glad Mother Superior was able to help with the cloaking spell. At least we can be safe for a little while..."

Ruby held up the wicker basket with her two hands. "I got lunch for us- thought you could show me around Regina's house," she grinned.

Belle looked back down at the papers in front of her for a second. "I... Guess so... I do have a lot of work to be getting on with-"

"Oh work can wait," Red rolled her eyes, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stand. Belle smiled as they began walking towards the front door.  
"I dare you to mess something in that house up."

"For a free dinner at Granny's? You're on," Belle jeered back at her playfully.

Maybe life wasn't as dreary as she thought it would be without him.

* * *

_"I love you, with all my heart." His tearful eyes shone with all the belief in the world._

_Regina let out a small laugh when he twirled a piece of her long brown hair with his index finger. "Well Daniel, I... Love you too." She let the words slip from her mouth without her brain's consent; it felt so natural to her, even if it was the first time she had said that to him._

_She rested her head on his shoulder as they leaned up against one of the wooden stables, straw strewn beneath them. Regina felt his breathing, slow and calm, under his thin cotton shirt._

_"Why can't you just obey me Regina?" His voice suddenly ran cold with a familiar chill._

_The young girl looked back at him strangely. "Daniel?"_

_She noticed his eyes were now a different color- a color that made her shift away from his warmth._  
_"I gave you everything, and you've been nothing but a disgrace to me!"_

_Regina was up on her feet in an instant, a confused, defensive glance staring back towards him._

_"M-mother?!"_

_Daniel turned his head sideways, standing up slowly to take in all of her features._

_"You will stay with me forever Regina... You and I, we can rule over everyone and force them on their knees!"_

_Regina backed up against the stable. "No... No no no it can't be you!"_

_He walked towards her swiftly. "I am you! And you are me! Forever-"_

_"NO!"_

Regina Mills awoke suddenly, tears drying on her face while fresh ones took their places. A scream was tearing through her throat.

"Regina!" David yelled at her, trying to keep her from screaming out in the process. She looked at him with terrified eyes, silencing, remembering where she was.

"I'm-I'm sorry David.." She finally got out of her mouth, realizing she was cold and trembling.

"It's ok," he said back reassuringly, placing a hand on her forehead, "you just started screaming... Like someone was hurting you."

Regina could feel her tears beginning to flow back again. Then David pulled her into an awkward hug and let her cry, thinking about the painful memories that struck him that same night. He never thought those memories could resurface again.

"I'm starting to think this island is more than it seems..." Charming muttered, more to himself than to Regina. "I just hope Henry's okay... Wherever he is."

* * *

"Our two officers successfully made it to Neverland." Said a man with a stern look on his face upon entering a busy, over lighted room. Rows of people sat behind computers as the man walked past them, completely sucked into what they were doing.

"So they are the first," came a voice at the front of the room, quick but amused.

"They brought the boy to the Lost Boys. Should we arrange transportation for their return?"

"We need all the people here we can get, Clarkson. Our time is coming- very soon, in fact. So I suggest you get back to your job and prepare everyone for what is to come." The voice tensed up a bit, making the English accent sound bitter.

The man turned around without another word, and headed back towards the door at the other end of the room.

Letting a smile cross her red lips, the woman watched him leave, twirling a piece of golden brown hair with one of her fingers.

"We almost have it Bae. Soon magic won't be able to hurt anyone anymore,"

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's a lot to take in all at once ;) So now we all know who the threat is that Rumple warned them about in the season finale... the question is, how far will she go to destroy everything our characters hold dear? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Get ready for some feels! And finally, Neal is back in the mess of things! A huge thank you to all the reviews, follows and favorites I've gotten so far- you guys are awesome :) **

* * *

They were both covered in mud. She didn't know how it happened. The rain had finally stopped pouring down on them, but it didn't hinder the fact that a fiery blonde and a dubious pirate were slinging mud at each other like two frolicsome schoolchildren.

"It stopped raining Emma you can stop-" _Bam!_ Hook's plea for surrender was stopped by a fistful of wet dirt that hit him smack in the face.

"Not a chance, pirate!" Emma shouted back, sloppily sliding around trying to find her footing. Hook had never seen her like this before. Genuinely, he was surprised. Not only had her boy been ripped from her, but the boy's father as well. His heart saddened when he thought of Bae off somewhere in another realm, not knowing if he was dead or alive. His heart weighed down even more at the thought of all the things that fourteen year old boy did to the twenty nine year old woman right in front of him. Actually, when he thought about it more, his heart did an uneasy summersault within his chest.

"Is Killian Jones afraid of competition?" She tainted frivolously, seeing his thoughts were somewhere else at the moment.

Hook shook himself out of his now tormented thoughts and scooped up a handful of mud, chucking it forwards aimlessly towards her face. Emma shrieked as she attempted to deflect his blow. Stepping blindly forward, the savior soon found herself lying flat on her back and her head slightly spinning.

"Nobody stands in the way of Captain Hook," he said proudly, his devious accent coming out more than ever as he grinned up at her. He put his good foot on top of her stomach, soon regretting it. Emma grabbed his leg and pulled him down, so soon he too was smacked on the ground.

"Ah- be careful with the injured captain!" He groaned, letting out the rest of his breath.

They both eventually broke into laugher on the ground, laughing so much they were out of breath and cramping. Emma couldn't remember the last time she laughed like that. She couldn't remember the last time she could let herself sink down and just laugh like nothing was wrong. Even though everything was.

Then her mind trailed off to the days with Neal as her eyes focused on the cloudless blue sky. Hook was busy attempting to wipe all the mud off his face, which only made it smear so he looked like a two year old child that stuck his face into a giant chocolate cake. How was it that she could so easily let her walls come down for him? Had she forgotten everything that he had done to Belle, or even Rumplestiltskin? She had always seen the pirate as a slimy little rat trapped in his own obsession with revenge, perpetually lying and stealing to fill up a void that could never be filled. But the words they had exchanged before they set sail changed things she guessed- for the first time they were able to see eye to eye. For the first time she saw the faintest glint of something promising in that void.

"Common, we should make it to the ridges before it gets too hot." She finally spoke, her voice quite loud against the blanket of quietness around the forest.

Hook lifted his head up to look at her and silently agreed, holding his arm in the air for her to help him up. Emma rolled her eyes and reluctantly hauled him to his feet, examining her clothes for a second. Yes, a hobo was an accurate way to describe her appearance, but there was nothing she could do about it. Not until they found their way home.

* * *

Death was a ceaseless invitation. It seemed so welcome when he had seen it in the distance; it beaconed him with the promise of no pain and no turmoil. It seemed like a decision the man yearned for- but two other voices in his head told him no- one belonging to a dauntless young boy and the other a woman so stubborn she refused to let go to him without his extreme reasoning.

_I love you too_.

Her final words echoed through his head, carrying the same distressed but true feel that came with them. Everything from that day flashed behind his closed eyes like a never ending nightmare.

Tamara played him the whole damn time. How could he had not have seen it?  
She was actually hooking up with a psychopath who was minutes away from killing the most powerful woman in the town who also happened to be his unknown son's adoptive mother for the ten years he didn't know he existed. By now Neal was relieved he was still breathing.

Emma. Emma Swan. The sweet girl he had fallen for in his hijacked yellow bug. Ten years later, the blonde had put up protective walls sky high when she crashed into him on the cold streets of New York. But he could still see that girl with the swinging ponytail and high rimmed glasses somewhere in there. He knew she was still there- even if he had to dig down deep to find her.

And now he was somewhere- alive, or dead? He honestly did not know. Neal could feel nothing. See nothing. Hear nothing.

Wait, he did hear something. Voices. And they weren't Emma's or Henry's.

"Where do you think he came from?"

"I don't know. But whatever this is I don't like it."

The voices made him anxious. He then tried pushing his eyes open to see what was going on. It took a while, but finally a crack of light came at him and he felt as if it were his first time seeing such intense light.

"Mulan- he's waking up!" A startled, high pitches voice said. The voice belonged to a woman he couldn't make out yet. Neal let out a long moan and attempted at moving his limbs; everything hurt.

He could feel hands keeping him down and it made him even more perplexed. When he finally could see properly around him, he jumped up to a sitting position with a start. There was a slim silver sword pointed right at the middle of his neck.

"You're staying right there." A woman's voice threatened.

Neal pushed the sword away from him and looked towards the other woman. She seemed more considerate than the other one.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice still groggy.

He was in some sort of house, staring up at a ceiling made of wood and other raw materials. The woman was wearing a long purple dress and the other was dressed in a warrior's attire, with sleek black hair and a protective glare upon her face. Neal knew exactly where he was.

"The question is, where in the hell did you come from?" Mulan demanded, still holding the sword tightly in her hands.

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm from a place called Storybrooke,"

Aurora's eyes widened. "Do you know Emma and Snow White then? We met up with them some time ago."

"You met Emma?" Neal said with surprise.

"You see? I told you he would bring nothing but bad." Mulan said to Aurora.

"Hey hey, I didn't bring anyone with me if that's what you're implying," Neal furrowed his brow, "I'm alive, that's about all I can comprehend right now."

"He's right, he needs time to rest Mulan,"

She kept scowling at him like he was going to jump up and kill the both of them.

"No. With them it's always something. Are you from this land?"

Neal sighed. "I was born here. Lived here for fourteen years. I'm... Rumplestiltskin's son."

Both of their eyes widened slightly when he said his name. Then, they turned their heads to the door as someone entered.

"He's awake?" A male voice asked.

Neal met his eyes and gave a slight nod for a greeting, though he was still looking over what he was wearing. Complete body armor covered his body down to his shoes.

"Names Lancelot," the frivolous looking man said.

"Neal. Neal Cassidy." He introduced back, pushing his hands against the dirt covered floor to stand. He shook his hand in one quick motion and stole a glance outside where people were milling about every which way.

"So where are we exactly?"

"We're at a camp not too far away from King Aurthor's kingdom. We've been fending off trolls all day. And then Mulan said something about finding a dead man out by the shore,"

Neal exchanged glances between the three people in the room, then let out an overwhelming sigh. "Seems like you guys have your hands full... But you're all going to regret saving me once I tell you guys my side of the story, trust me."

* * *

**A/N: Lancelot's back! I know Cora said she killed him, but are we really going to believe what she says? Not a chance! I thought it would be fun to bring him in. What do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So Neal's back! I will have more with him in the later chapters. I'm still in Canada, but I will try my hardest to get the next few chapters done and posted. I'm in the same country as the ENTIRE OUaT cast! As always, thanks to the reviews and favorites so far, happy reading! **

* * *

He was awoken by the creaking sound of iron doors opening.

Henry jumped up with a start, his eyes immediately widened with confusion and alert as he saw Fabian's face above opening up the cage that he had been confined to for days.

"Quit struggling you little brat!" He grumbled as he shoved a smaller person into the cell. Henry couldn't quite get a good look at the new member before his struggling figure was thrown on top of him.

Fabian quickly shut the door and locked it back up again, leaving Henry with the mysterious new boy alone in their hidden section of the woods.

He defensively backed up away from the boy and gave him a quizzical look as the boy grabbed a stick and began hitting it against the bars of the prison over and over again.

"Hey, that won't work!" Henry finally said, after watching him desperately try for a few seconds. The boy was small, with skinny arms and legs and wearing baggy blue jeans and a striped t shirt. He could see freckles dotting his slightly reddened face as he glared back at him with blazing green eyes.

"I have to get out of here! I have to get back home!" The boy yelled tirelessly, soon turning his attention back to the stick as he hit it harder and harder until it broke into jagged pieces.

"Stop that!" Henry said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We can find a way to get out together if we try!"

The boy's chest was heaving up and down frantically; Henry wouldn't expect such determination from such a small kid.

"No! You don't get it! I have to get home now my sister will be alone without me!" His voice cracked slightly as he sunk to the dirt floor in defeat. Henry's brown eyes took pity on him. He knew just as well the pain that came from being separated from family.

"Hey, look- I get it," Henry said softly, taking a seat next to him so his back rested up against the bars. "Do you want to know how I got here? Two pchycos kidnapped me from my home in Maine and took me through a portal just so they could trade me off to those guys."

The boy looked back at him strangely. "Where's Maine?"

"It's... In America,"

"Where I'm from, people don't get to be free and do whatever they want," he scowled, "my dad left my sister and I alone and my mom is dead. There, is that what you wanted to know?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "I have people I want to get back to too, you know. My mom and my other mom were just starting to not hate each other when they took me away-"

"Wait, you have two moms?"

"...it's complicated. But don't worry, most of my family is from the Enchanted Forest, so they'll find us soon enough,"

"And then what? They'll take you and leave me here? What is the Enchanted Forest anyway?"

"I'm sure they would help you if they knew you were with me." Henry said with a slight smile, "and we've got some time. I can tell you about all the adventures my family has had over the years. Oh, I'm Henry by the way."

The boy looked up at him, and Henry could detect the slightest softening of his features. "I'm Max."

* * *

_He turned the corner of the shop in a defensive stance, knowing he wasn't alone._

_ "Who's there?"_

_ The room was dark and the air seemed heavy around him as be grew more and more cautious. Then the floor creaked behind him and Rumplestiltskin turned around quickly, caught by surprise when he saw Henry standing there._

_ "What are you doing here boy?" He demanded, annoyed that he had snuck into his shop once again._

_ "You should've killed me when you had the chance," Henry said, his usually childish voice sounding quite cold and threatening. "Now you have to deal with me and my shadow- and you know how it ended for you last time."_

_ The words seemed stuck in his throat when he tried to speak, he didn't really know what to say back to him anyways._

_ "Poor, poor Rumplestiltskin... What would you do without your powers? Go back to being the coward you were before?"_

_ "Stop that!" He roared at the boy with astounding anger, mostly because his actions caused no faulted to his darkly pleased expression. "You haven't seen the start of my power! I can still kill you with a wave of my hand!"_

_ Henry reached his arm out towards a paperweight sitting on top of some boxes and examined it carefully._

_ "And what would your son say about that? My dad, the one who's missing right now... You don't want to ruin the hope of having him again, right?"_

_ "I will find a way to get Bae back, and keep my powers! I will prove that prophecy wrong!"_

_ Henry looked up at him and cocked his head to the side, giving him a small smile. Grabbing his cane, Rumple lunged towards him in seething anger. Before he reached him though, the boy vanished in a billow of jet black smoke, and soon, the world around him vanished._

Mr. Gold opened his eyes with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why he was there. He sighed and sat up on the grass he used for a bed and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"Good, you're finally awake," he heard a voice beside him speak, scowling because he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Well sorry to inconvenience you, but those damn shadows are quite relentless,"

Mary Margret got up and popped more berries in her mouth.

"You really should eat something Gold," she said, offering out the remaining berries that were in the palm of her hand.

He simply scowled at her and stood up himself. "I'm the Dark One. I've been alive for a whole lot longer than you have. I could vaporize this entire island in half a second. I do not need to eat berries for breakfast."

She simply shrugged and continued eating them herself. "It's getting harder to tell where we've been and where we haven't. So I say we just go left and see what happens from there... As long as you don't get knee high in poison ivy again."

"How was I supposed to know it was poisonous?"

"Because you're the Dark One- you don't eat berries for breakfast,"

Rumple shot her a sneer. "I always do love our conversations."

He didn't wait for her response before he began walking into the woods once again.

The afternoon air was beginning to heat up around them as they trudged through thick brush for what seemed like hours. Ever since she laid foot on the island, Mary Margret felt... Different. Somewhere deep inside of her there were all those instincts that got her through such a long time by herself- and those instincts seemed to rise to the surface as if the new and unfamiliar scenery change enacted it. Her mind automatically started filing through strategies and tactics; the need for defense grew stronger with every passing step. Mary Margret didn't like what Neverland was doing to her. The eeriness of everything around them kept on getting worse every night they were there. She couldn't get those dreams out of her head- it was a single, icy voice that whispered in her ear in an innocent yet threatening tone.

Fingers moved slightly through the air, hanging limp at her sides- she wanted her bow more than anything.

"Do you think this Eric character will just spring out of nowhere?"

Snow stopped walking and turned her head to the side. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. It's me talking-"

Before he could say anything more, a force crashed into him. And before he knew what was going on, he was pressed up against a tree by strong hands with a cold knife pressed up against his neck. Gold's cane was out of his reach. He could hear more of them struggling with his partner not too far away from him. Snow White was definitely back.

She didn't have anything to defend herself with. She felt arms around her neck and immediately jabbed her elbow into the man's side, loosening his grip just enough so she could properly flip him over her shoulder onto his back. Snow was used to fighting giants and ogres. This was nothing.

The man easily flipped her over as they wrestled on the ground and glared down at her with piercing eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Mary Margret looked up at him in surprise. "Really? That's what you're asking me?!"

"Well answer it and we'll see!" He had sweat collecting on his forehead. She could feel the heat from his body on her skin.

"Mary Margret Blanchard... Here to rescue an eleven year old boy... Now would you please get the hell off of me?!"

The man still continued to glare at her, but he obeyed, standing up and lending a hand down to her. Snow glanced at his hand and graciously pulled herself up, wiping the dirt from her shirt.

"Now that we're done... Whatever this is, can we have a conversation like civil adults?" She paused for a second, but didn't wait for him to answer. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Mary Margret, a little help?" Rumple asked harshly towards her, still pinned by the same guy against a tree. He was beyond pissed he couldn't use his magic. The guy would've been a pile of ash a long time ago.

She simply shrugged. "Maybe later. I'm talking right now Rumple."

Trying to conceal her delight in messing with the withered git, she tuned out his threatening shouts and turned her attention back to the mysterious man.

"We're a group called the Shadow Hunters. We saw your ship a few days ago and became worried you guys might've had something to do with a shadow named Peter Pan."

Snow bit her lip slightly. Of course that had something to do with Peter Pan. "Us and a few other people came here on Captain Hook's ship. We don't usually trust him but finding this boy is rather urgent-"

"Hook? As in Killian Jones? You're with him?"

"Kind of... Like I said, we're pressed for time here,"

"I had a feeling something was up. We must find the Lost Boys before they destroy us all."

Mary Margret rolled her eyes. "Finally, something we can agree on," she then turned her look to Mr. Gold, who was still in the clutches of the incredibly strong Shadow Hunter. "You can let him go now." She said simply, taking joy in watching him stumble for his footing. He grabbed his cane and hurled it in the air towards the man, only to be stopped by the woman in a calm, motherly tone.

"There will be no hitting people with canes. We're all friends here,"

Rumple put on a pouted look, still holding his cane in midair. "But-"

"No 'buts' Rumplestiltskin, give me the cane."

His mouth opened in protest as be exchanged glances between the man, who was giving him a taunting grin with many missing teeth. "He pinned me up against a tree! He deserves to die!"

"Rumple. The cane. Now."

Gold swore between his teeth as be slowly let go of his cane and handed it to her, the other Shadow Hunters trying to suppress the awkwardness by avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Good boy. Now, what's the plan?" Mary Margret turned her attention back to the man who attacked her minutes prior.

"We'll split our group up and search the island as thoroughly as possible. Our magic can break through those annoying invisible fields they put up all the time. I suppose you two will keep on looking yourselves? Unless you need our help, of course,"

Snow gave him a look. "We don't need help, but thanks for the offer. Remember, if you find a boy named Henry, he belongs to us."

The man nodded, and put his hand between them. "It was nice meeting you..."

"Snow. Snow White."

"Well it was nice meeting you Snow. And you, old whiny man." He said after shaking her hand.

Rumple crossed his arms and tried to smile. "You're lucky I'm powerless,"

The man smiled at him and gave Mary Margret one last look.

"If you need anything, my name is Eric Mercelles. Good luck finding your boy."

Her eyes just about bugged out of her head. She looked at Rumple, who looked just as shocked as she was.

"Your-your name is Eric?!"

The man gave her a confused look. "Yes..."

Snow was so excited she thought she would hug the man.

"Eric, hear me out- we have some things we need to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: Snow White has returned! I really missed the kick butt Mary Margret- end of season two she was starting to get annoying. And there will be more of Max's character too... He and Henry will make quite the team ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is pretty much a Regina chapter... more depressing nightmares for everyone sadly. I can't believe season three is coming in just under two months! I can't wait! **

* * *

_The black night sky was bitter with cold. Amidst the wind that seemed to moan with despair, a small child lay crumpled on the hard rocky ground, only a thin shawl wrapped around her damp lavender gown to shelter her from the menacing outside world._

_Nobody should've been out that time of night. It was well over ten. But through the obsolete blackness, the form of a woman could be made out walking across the cobblestone sidewalks, carrying a basket of groceries. As soon as she noticed the fallen girl, however, the basket was dropped and she hurried to her side._

_"What are you doing out here at this time a night?" The woman asked tenderly, sitting her up only to see blood covering the side of her small, crying face._

_"And what happened to you?" Her thumbs were immediately trying to take the blood away from her soft cheeks. The girl cowered at her touch, still continuing to shake with sobs._

_"It's alright- I won't hurt you. Promise." The woman smiled kindly forwards the girl, and when she pulled her into her comforting arms she didn't protest. She concluded that she should start with simpler questions._

_"You have such pretty, long hair," she said as she ran her fingers through her dark curls, "you're such a pretty girl. Can you tell me your name?"_

_The child managed to subside her crying and look up at her._

_"R-Regina."_

_The woman gave her a sideways glance. "That's a nice name. But it doesn't really seem to fit you... Regina sounds like the name of a cranky old lady. You seem too sweet to have a name like that,"_

_She continued to wipe the wounded side of her face as Regina smiled at her comment._

_"How old are you?"_

_The girl put six fingers out in front of her._

_"Six? That's far to young to have an injury like yours." The tone she used was one Regina had never heard before. It made her feel better inside._

_"What happened?"_

_The girl took a shaky breath. "My daddy and my mama were fighting again. I tried to make them stop but..." Her brown eyes filled with fresh tears. "She used magic on me and I ran away from her. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I got really cold..."_

_The woman tightened her grip around her body and rested her chin on the top of her head._

_"You're mother did this to you?! How... Why?"_

_"My mother is a very powerful witch. She uses magic when she's mad... And she doesn't love me,"_

_She examined the cut right above her upper lip once again. "It looks pretty bad... You're lucky I found you when I did!"_

_The woman paused for a moment, trying to concoct something meaningful to say._

_"Your mother must be going through something awful inside to not love you. Because you, sweetheart, are the nicest, most precious girl I've ever met. I would do anything to have a child like you for myself,"_

_Regina looked up towards her in amazement._

_"I wish you were my mama instead," she said as she snuggled closer to her. "You're really nice."_

_A lump formed in her throat as she hugged her back._

_"I've been looking everywhere for you!" A sudden call came from behind, one that was colder than the wisps of wind curling around them. The two of them turned around to see a woman wearing an expensive shawl walking towards them briskly._

_"Are you her mother?"_

_She didn't bother answering the question. Instead, she scowled deeply when she saw her daughters face._

_"Regina this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have run away. I could've healed it for you."_

_"But you would have just done it again later." Regina said in a small voice, still clinging to the other woman._

_Cora simply rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you're going to be ungrateful I won't heal it for you. But we need to go home."_

_The woman scowled, for the girls mother was acting like she didn't even exist. "What makes you think you can do such horrible things to such a small child?"_

_Cora turned her sharp eyes so she was looking directly at her. "And... Who are you?"_

_"I found her out here all alone. She was bleeding pretty badly and she was cold."_

_"But that doesn't give you any right be to with my daughter." Her voice dropped down to an icy chill, suddenly making everything that more unbearable. "Now come Regina, it's getting late."_

_The girl reluctantly stood up, already feeling the calm warmth disappear into the terrifying night sky. Her temporary caretaker watched in a growing fury, not believing what she saw in front of her._

_"Why, so you can continue to abuse her like you already have?"_

_Raising her hand, Cora cocked her head to the side. "I remember now why I hate village peasants so much. They can't seem to mind their own business."_

_Regina let out a plea for her mother to stop, but it was too late. Blue colored magic formed in the palm of her hand and a moment later, the woman who had shown her love was bent at the waist and clutching her heart, letting out a painful cry as pain rushed through her._

_"No! No please don't do this mama!" Regina cried, "don't hurt her! I'll go with you!"_

_Instantly, the magic was cut off from the woman, and she lay gasping on the cobblestone sidewalk._

_"That's all I wanted to hear my darling," replied Cora, giving her daughter a smile so twisted it didn't seem real. "Now let's go home."_

_Regina quickly walked back to the woman, where she wrapped her arms around her tightly._

_"Thank you," she said quietly, still a bit shaken from what had just happened. The woman didn't know what to say to the child that was doomed to a life of hell and repression. She simply captured her image as she smiled for a second in front of her._

_"Prove her wrong, Regina." Said the woman, slowly letting go of her hand. Then the girl took her mothers hand, and the both of them began walking solemnly down the cobblestone sidewalk until their figures sank into black._

Regina awoke with a start, already feeling her body drenched in a cold sweat. She couldn't take it anymore. The wrenching sobs, the powerless state, she really couldn't. It was one thing to have a nightmare, another to experience it for herself. That was the worst part about them- Regina could fell every once of pain she had felt when the terrifying scene played behind her eyes. All the torture, all the abuse... Well it was going to make the mayor crazy out of her mind.

"It's gonna be okay..." David's soothing hands were once again at her back, telling her those same words over and over again while holding her against his chest. Regina couldn't thank him enough for his kind efforts, she knew it must have been hard for him because of their... Past.

But whenever she woke up frightened in the middle of the night as a child, it was her father who had always been there for her. So she was grateful for David's actions, even if it was only for a short time.

"What was your dream like?" Regina finally got out, wiping away all the cold tears from her cheeks.

David looked down at her. "I didn't have any," he shrugged.

"Oh common, I know that look."

He paused for a long moment, his face falling slightly as he thought back.

"They keep reminding me that she's gone," Charming said simply, "I have nightmares of her... Dark, and, and wicked... They say that's who she will become..." His voice began sounding distressed. Regina thought hard for a moment about the moment she and her stepdaughter spent on her front porch- her heart was beginning to darken, even she was surprised. She knew it would take a lot to make innocent Snow White even close to being as dark as her...

"David," she cleared her throat and looked back at him with her usual powerful and dignified features, "your wife is far to strong to fall into the same trap I did. She lost both of her parents, was forced to live in the woods for who knows how long, had to give up her child just so... You know, I wouldn't win. God, I hate saying this, but Snow is probably the strongest person I know!" Regina stopped for a moment when she realized what came out of her mouth. "Did I just say that? What is this place doing to me?" She muttered to herself.

David had to laugh at that one. It amazed him how different this new Regina Mills was. She would come for a moment or two, and slip back to the shrew like she monster he had come to know and hardly love. Still, her comment towards the woman she despised was a huge step in the 'new Regina' direction. He didn't know how to respond to it in all honesty.

"You should go to the stream and get some more water, we've been out for almost a whole day," Charming changed the subject, forcing his laughter to a halt.

Regina made a face at him. "Why me? It's such a long walk!"

"It won't kill you Regina." He responded back, "I'll make a fire."

She sighed, knowing getting water was far better than getting covered in black soot that would be impossible to get out. "Fine..."

Regina got herself up from the ground. "Alright then, I'll be on my way I guess..."

David gave her a stern look. "Be careful."

"Of course," Regina rolled her eyes at his overly fatherly tone before starting off into the woods. David watched her until the trees consumed her completely, then set to work on the fire.

The forest seemed extremely calm and peaceful. It was still early in the morning, so early a thin haze still hovered over the ground and clung to the leaves of the trees.

Regina had been to the stream a couple times before, it was about a half our walk there and the same about back. She wasn't too keen on making the journey, but maybe some time alone would do her good.

Her clothes were still damp from her last relentless sleep; it was like being dumped with water over and over again and not having a change of clothes. And mixing that with the creepy dreams the shadows provided a cold feeling that seemed to seep right down to the bone.

The quietness suddenly began to have an unsettling feeling to her as she neared closer to where the stream lay. Every slight sound made her more and more nervous inside. It was as if all the shadows concealing her horrible nightmares were lurking around her, waiting for her to become so weak it would take absolutely no power to take her down.

Regina could've sworn she heard someone. Her hands clenched and unclenched, only reminding her more that she couldn't use magic.

Then, out of nowhere, someone plowed into the brunette, sending her backwards and landing hard on her back. He had her completely pinned down- she couldn't move at all.

"What the hell?!" She shouted towards him, struggling wildly beneath his weight. The man looked down and her and his face turned surprised.

"You're... A girl?!" He shouted back at her, earning a more maddened look then a confused one.

"Yeah, now get off of me!"

The man obeyed, but still continued to stare at her like she was an unknown species.

"H-how did you even get to Neverland?" He stuttered, face full of confused curiosity.

"A pirate ship and a magic bean. Now if you're not here to attack me I should be on my way-"

"You can't leave, you're the first girl I've ever met!"

Regina scowled at him; he wasn't making a great impression so far, and she didn't like it at all.

"You can't be serious. Who are you anyways?"

The man let out a small smile. "Alex. But everyone calls me Xander. Shadow Hunter. You are?"

"Extremely thirsty and probably bruised," she said with bleeding sarcasm, "now really, I should be on my way."

Regina began walking, but he immediately placed himself in front of her, blocking her path.

"I can't let you go out there alone! A girl like yourself can't go wandering around Neverland all alone,"

Regina gave him one of her 'oh so famous' cold looks. He might've been strong, tall, and probably in his late twenties, but he had the annoyance level of a small child.

"I've been doing just great. But thanks for the offer." She pushed him out of the way and walked past him before he could say anything more.

"Wait!" Xander quickly caught up to her fast pace and followed at her side.

"Come on, let me come with you!"

Regina was beyond annoyed now. She thought she got rid of her last trailing puppy with Sydney Glass.

"I'm just here to get water, that's it."

"Well let me help you," he was quick at rebuking, "like I said, you're the only girl I've ever met before! Besides my own mother of course."

"Congratulations then Xavier..."

"Its Xander,"

"Whatever."

She realized then that it was going to take a whole lot more to shake him off. Even though she didn't know him the slightest bit, she knew there was no way he could be an enemy to them. Regina knew what a villain was, and he most definitely was not one. He would just have to face the wrath of Charming- there was no escaping that fate.

* * *

Wendy Darling wasn't the curious, bright eyed girl she was when she was thirteen anymore. After being taken hostage by an unidentified magical object, her mindset on the fantasy and the unknown was thrown to a harsh reality that really scared her. All those years of wishing on stars, dreaming of fairytales, totally destroyed into thousands of broken pieces. Bae was right, why did she have to go with the shadow anyways? Never again would she fall into the trap magic brought. She wouldn't let anyone. Those shadow didn't kill her, thus giving her the chance to make sure nobody would ever get harmed again. Magic wasn't supposed to be on earth. It was a poison what, if left unstopped, would infect everything until there was nothing left. Wendy was told that if she brought a child named Henry to Neverland, they would stop taking children. It might've taking years for her to organize a group by reeling people in for the cause, but finally, she found two people who proved themselves worthy enough to take the child and sneak their way into their society, stealing a way into the unnatural land.

"Where did the town go? It's nowhere!" Wendy glared annoyingly at her computer screen, seeing there was nothing but trees for miles and miles. A week ago, they had full survalience to all ends of their land.

"We... Have no idea," one of her officers replied regretfully, "there are no strange signals-"

"Last week there was a town and now there isn't. Explain that."

Everyone around looked extremely hesitant to answer. "Well their kind does have magic... They probably put some sort of magical cloaking device or something."

"We have science. Science always beats magic. So do something about it!"

"What can we do, there's nothing there!"

Wendy tapped her nails irritably against the wood of her desk before dragging her computer mouse to a file on her desktop. "We'll just have to use what we have then."  
She opened up a file and soon pictures of every single member of Storybrooke flooded her screen. "What if... We found someone who could break this... Spell of theirs, from the inside? What if we found someone to break it from the inside?"

"But, how could you possibly manage to convince one of their kind to do such a thing?"

"Please," she answered quickly, "we'll give him or her a pile of money and a ticket to a better life. People, I'm afraid, will do anything for power and status, no matter how inhuman they are."

She pulled up a picture of a man in a white coat and a gray colored fedora, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Who's he again?"

One of the workers checked some papers he held in his hands. "The doctor. Doctor Whale."

* * *

**A/N: It's interesting to write Wendy.. I mean, she's crazy in wanting to destroy magic everywhere, but you can't help but feel for her since she got kidnapped by shadows... Anyways, another OC! Regina needs a stable guy to keep her sane. We'll just have to wait to see where their relationship goes ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Peter Pan or the Lost Boys... there are so many pieces to this story it takes a while for some things to get written. Special thanks to Mere-Brennan and Lisa1972 for your amzing reviews! Keep them coming guys, I love reading them! **

* * *

She was amazed at how much faith the people of Storybrooke had in their belief. No only that, but they had faith in each other. It took not a moments hesitation for them all to jump into a pirate ship to recover the kidnapped boy, as she knew they would. And with their strongest members gone, their quaint little town would fall like all the ones before.

Neverland's pathetic attempt to plague her with memories she thought she had forgotten wasn't going to stop Tamara from finishing what she had started. They were all going to fall. Because she knew one thing they didn't. To get what you want, you have to work alone. And no one, not even Greg Mendel, was going to stop her.

"I thought finding these people would be a whole lot easier," he grumbled, trying to keep up with Tamara's walked pace. "Maybe instead of staying here, we should try finding a way off the island..."

Tamara finally stopped, turning to give him a smile that hid all the annoyance that was boiling up inside of her.

"Because we can't let them get off that easily. We've already discussed this Greg!"

"The Lost Boys can have at it with them Tamara, we know how powerful they are! And besides, I'm starting to miss the real world! I haven't had a coke in days! Days!"

Tamara rolled her eyes. "What's more important to you, coke, or fulfilling your duty? She chose us. She thinks we have what it takes to do this. Are you saying you want to walk away from all this?"

"Of course I want to finish the job. It's just- I think it will take more to destroy this place... We don't really know what we're dealing with here."

"It doesn't matter what we're dealing with. We can beat them."

"We don't know how to best them, Tamara..."

"There's always a way." She said simply, turning to walk away without another word.

Greg sighed. She was doing it again. Controlling everything. But he couldn't but help love her for it. What did the shadows say about her, she didn't let him think for himself? That she was holding him back? Greg tried to believe that they were all lies, only meant to trick him into succumbing to his will. As they continued, though, he grew less and less sure of himself.

* * *

Emma was bored. Hook was off checking traps he had set around the area they were at, leaving the blonde completely alone, with only the subtle wilderness chatter to keep her company. She didn't agree with him going out when the condition of his ankle was only a tad bit improved, but nothing she could say could change the pirate's mind.  
The wind blew through the trees in a soft melody, softly blowing through her curls and brushing up against her face. It was a beautiful day.

Emma blew out the remaining air in her lungs and closed her eyes as she sat up on the grass, a routine she was more than used to. She could train her mind to stop thinking. Stop worrying. It kept her sane that way.

But out of nowhere, the woman began feeling cold. Scowling, she stood up and wrapped her arms across her middle, looking up at the sky in confusion.

_He's dead, he's dead..._

Her head suddenly began to pound as if it had been hit with something hard as an icy voice entered uninvited.

Emma blinked a few times and pressed two fingers up against her temples.

_I love you too!_

The next time she blinked, her vision transformed into a blur of churning green electricity. Emma just about stumbled backwards onto her backside. She couldn't will herself to see anything except the conjuring green mess. Something else was controlling her senses.

Then, there he was- Neal, the man who had caused her so much anger in the past. He was right there, right where she last saw him. Blood stained his chest. The pain on his face was horrifying.

_"You have to stay; you have to stay for Henry!"_

_"I can't loose you again!"_

Emma found herself breathing rapidly as she stood there in the woods of Neverland, blank eyed and absolutely stunned.

_"I love you!"_

The voice rang cruelly in her ears. Her hands instantly covered them.

"Stop it!" Emma shouted to the empty forest. The world was closing in on her it seemed. Desperation was attacking the shred of her mind that still belonged to herself.

_"Pick any place on the map. That's where we'll go."_

_"There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel bad about what happened!"_

_"Is that... My son?"_

The iciness began seizing a hold of her heart. Neal's words didn't seem to belong to his voice. They repeated and repeated, atrociously mocking her in a way that couldn't be humanly possible.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

She was screaming now. It was like a hundred people were yelling in her ears at the exact same time, determined to make her suffer.

"Emma?!" Hook heard her shouts and jotted the rest of the way towards her, seeing her eyes open in absolute freight and her hands clamped on her ears like her life depended on it.

"Emma what is going on with you?!" He asked worriedly, trying to get her attention. But she still continued staring past him as if the pirate didn't even exist. Hook then grabbed her arms and forced them of the sides of her head. Emma blinked a few times, still breathing like she just finished running a five mile race. She looked at him for a second, trying to recollect her thoughts as quickly as she possibly could. As much as she tried, the blonde only knew one thing- shadow was going to keep torturing her until there was nothing else in her mind to mess with. And she needed to make it stop.

Emma grabbed both sides of his roughened face and pressed her lips firmly against his, immediately feeling the pain the shadow left inside tossed away into the wind.

* * *

**A/N: CAPTAIN SWAN SHIPPERS UNITE! Yeah, I finally made it happen- you're welcome :) What are your thoughts on their new relationship with each other? Neal won't be too pleased when he finds out ;) I guess the real question is,who will Emma ultimately end up with? Hook or Neal? I's probably one of the most heated question about the show...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry for not having a chapter last week, I've been so busy. So this chapter is more with Eric, Rumple, and MM. And a backstory on one of our Enchanted Forest characters :) Finally getting back to Neal's side of the adventure. **

* * *

He didn't know how long they had been talking for. As soon as the mysterious pack from another world told him of their run in with Ariel, time seemed to stop in its tracks. The tension and wariness was quickly replaced by excitement and hope. Hope. The term Eric had didn't think he would ever believe in again. For the longest time, there seemed to be no hope. His love had been separated from him by a force he was completely powerless to. And after he had washed up on the shore, sea water burning in his lungs and the life nearly gone from him, it was the Shadow Hunters that had found him. They welcomed him in of course, but since then he had continued to feel the pain and loneliness inside. Now these people were in front of him, kind people, not at all what the other Shadow Hunters thought about them, telling him that the red headed beauty he had met when his ship wrecked was indeed alive. That was more than enough hope for the lost prince.

"We promised to find you and to bring you back to her. It was kind of the only way she would let us leave... And she gave us twenty eight days to do it. It's been twenty days today. We were starting to think we would never find you!" Snow talked on, so excited upon finding him she felt the best she had felt in a long time. It was quite comforting to know she nor Rumple were going to face the wrath of an angry mermaid.

"Excellent! Then we both will be happy," Eric replied, his newfound high spirits taking over the usually quiet and calm man his colleagues knew him to be.

"The place we met her was on the other side of the island - half a days journey if we hurry."

Gold stood beside her rather awkwardly, the perky conversation beginning to grate on his nerves. He was there so the deal would terminate. Not to reunite the happy couple.

Before he knew what was happening, they were off back into the woods, walking swiftly towards the sea where they last saw the creature that held them hostage. Rumple didn't even know why the man was attracted towards the mermaid- they were vicious and vile, mutated fish if you asked him.

"So what did she look like?"

Mary Margret smiled, folding her arms across her dirtied white blouse as she walked. "Well, her hair is really red... She's pretty..."

"That's good. I love her red hair. I love everything about her really, even if we only knew each other for about a month,"

"Your story reminds me of how life with my husband when we were young. We only met one time and... I started having feelings for him. It happens, I guess," her voice grew saddened when the memory of Charming resurfaced. Her heart began to hurt when she thought of him out there without her. She just hoped he wasn't stuck with Regina, she knew how awkward that would be.

"Tell me how you two met," Snow quickly added, not wanting to talk about her story.

Eric let out another smile. "Technically I'm still a prince. I was sailing in the Atlantic Ocean when a terrible storm hit us. We were caught of guard and were completely stranded for miles on end... The ship wrecked and send us all into the water. I would've drowned if it weren't for Ariel. She rescued me and got me to safety. And I guess after that... We just fell in love. She was so nice and caring towards me; she's unlike any other girl back in England." He paused for a second, seeming to be gathering his thoughts. "But her father didn't agree with us being together. He's the king of their realm and thinks of humans as a threat. I was banished from ever seeing her again."

Mary Margret put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Gold here has magic. He promised Ariel he would make her human, so you two can be together."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Eric sighed, "there is a dark force that lingers in the waters- a fierce creature, to them known as Ursula. All the mermaids are afraid of her; they do what she says and they don't question it. Even the king is intimidated by her power. She won't let her leave,"

Snow frowned. "I wish Ariel would've mentioned that one to us when we agreed to all this..."

There was a moment of silence between the three of them.

"I guess we'll just have to try and stop her then." Rumple finally said, though saying it regretfully. "Noting can stand in our way."

Eric and Snow agreed with wary eye exchanges and small nods, continuing their journey towards the shore line that didn't seem so enjoyable after all.

* * *

_Snow fell in thick flurries every which way. Horses whinnied in protest as their riders pushed them forward up the steep mountain, swords clutched in their gloved hands._

_"The Huns are coming!" Someone shouted off into the distance, arousing more confusion to the flustered army._

_"Fan out! Prepare yourselves!" General Shang ordered strictly towards the mass of people. Everyone quickly obeyed, moving about every which way towards the frightening horizon of blackened silhouettes, defending rapidly down the white blanketed mountain._

_Everyone was charging off towards the direful army- that is, except for four members of the Chinese Emperor's army._

_"Mulan, are we going?" The gruff sound of her friend Yao asked impatiently beside her._

_"There's no way we'll survive that," she said in her low tone of voice, shaking her head from side to side. There had to be something that would stop them... Something..._

_"But what're we going to do?" Ling asked nervously._

_Then, the warrior got an idea. "You guys get down there and prepare for the fight. I have an idea." she gave her friends a wry smile as she charged towards the cart holding their explosives._

_"Uh, Mulan, are you crazy?!" Mushu, the feisty dragon asked worriedly._

_"Just trust me," she said simply back towards him, grabbing hold of the first Chinese firecracker she could get her hands on._

_"Mulan!" Shang yelled in surprise, seeing his most skillful warrior apart from the rest of the army, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Mulan couldn't answer him, for the army was getting closer. She placed the firecracker and aligned it as thoroughly as she could in such short time, fishing for the box of matches she had hidden inside her armor._

_The match was scraped hastily and repeatedly, but nothing was happening. The army was almost upon them. She had to do this right. Grabbing Mushu by the tail, she pulled him until he opened his moth; small flames soon sparked their only hope._

_She jumped backwards as it shot up into the air, both armies soon stopping in their tracks to narrow their eyes in confusion at the obviously misdirected weapon._

_But a few long seconds later, it collided with the very top of the snow covered mountain, sending pieces of rock and snow tumbling downwards towards the Hun army. They had no chance of escaping before they were all encased in a thousand layers of snow.  
_

* * *

"People trying to extinguish magic? That's crazy," Aurora repeated back what Neal had just told them, a look of doubt on her face.

"Yeah. They're serious about it too. Almost killed a few people to get it. Not to mention they... They kidnapped Henry,"

"They what?" Aurora's eyes widened as she recalled Emma telling her about her son Henry. She had only seen him twice in her trips to the room with the fiery curtains, but knew he was a special boy. The thought of him being held captive by crazy people made her shiver.

"Tell me, what good will it be to us if we helped you?"

"Mulan, he's a friend!" Aurora snapped back at her, offended that her partner would say something like that.

"What, just because we helped Emma and Snow we have to help him too?"

"Well what do you have to loose?" Neal stated simply, staring the warrior right in the eye as he spoke.

Mulan stiffened as she stood. It wasn't like she was a heartless person, she just knew that wherever he would go, trouble would follow. They had worked so hard to get Philip back from the clutches of the wraith, and she wasn't about to loose her friend again.

"Alright. Well if we're going to get you to another land, first we must find someone who can actually do that."

"I think I may know someone," a voice from a couple feet away said. Neal turned to find that Lancelot had been listening to their conversation the whole time, sitting on a chair at the small bar area of the room they were in and holding in his hand a glass of scotch.

"Who?"

A smile spread across his face. "A man from my kingdom. Actually," he let out a light chuckle, "he's more of a wizard. Goes my the name of Merlin."

There was a silence as they all processed the name.

"Could this wizard transport me back to Storybrooke?"

"I... I don't know honestly. But I know his power is stronger than belief. I've heard countless tales about him saving lives and granting wishes, doing things untold of by anyone,"

Neal sighed. "Gee, haven't heard that one before..."

"How do we find him?" Aurora asked.

"He lives within the walls of King Arthur's kingdom. It's rumored that Merlin trained the king himself in order to pull the sword from the stone."

Neal thought for a bit about his proposition. Considering he didn't have many options, going to find this Merlin guy didn't sound too bad an idea.

The sound of galloping horses were suddenly heard outside. Everyone's hears turned towards the door questionably. Before any of them could ask what was going on, frantic screams soon filled the air. Out of the door, horses rushed by, controlled by huge men in chain armor.

"No," Mulan breathed; instead of being right on top of things as she usually was, her face was pale and she seemed to be at a loss of words.

Despite this odd bit of character, they all rushed out to the outside world to, finding absolute chaos. People were running every which way, a feeble attempt to get away from the ferocious army.

When Neal came to his senses, he realized he was completely alone. Lancelot, Philip, even Aurora was nowhere to be found. He looked around frantically for something- anything to help him out. Spotting a discarded silver sword reflecting sunlight on the ground, Neal quickly scooped it up and balanced it in his right hand. Without warning, a Hun charged at him with a yell tearing out of his stretched mouth. Neal's first reaction was to duck, which he did, doing somewhat of a somersault on the burning dirt before standing up again and plowing the point of the sword into the back of the giant man's neck, ripping it out as soon as he saw blood run out of the wound. Neal stumbled back as the man with a dome shaped helmet fell to the ground, face first. He then realized that he had absolutely no idea how to fight in hand to hand combat.

Aurora looked around frantically from her hiding place away from the heavy action, annoyed that Philip had forced her to stay here while the rest of them fought. Again, she felt absolutely useless; it was a feeling she was getting more and more often these days. She loved Philip dearly, but just couldn't convince him that she could learn fight too. With a sudden jolt of courage in her system, Aurora leapt from behind the wide tree trunk and grabbed a rock about the size of the palm of her hand and threw it towards the nearest Hun in sight. It hit the man square in the face, instantly redirecting his combat towards the girl in the purple dress and white shrug. Aurora's eyes widened as she realized just what she did. Very strangely, though, the man's anger transformed into a grim, toothy smile as she stared back at him in shock.

She felt an arm grab her around the middle. Before she knew it, she was atop a horse, marching rapidly with harsh movements through the hazy crowd.

"Stay down, girl!" The Hun riding the horse yelled down at her, making it so she was forced underneath his incredibly strong arm. Though she struggled, there was no escape.

"Philip! Mulan! Help!" She begged for someone to hear her. But amidst the ever growing chaos, she might as well been shouting from the other side of the world.

He thought he wasn't seeing things correctly. Was it just him, or did it look like there was somebody else on that horse? Neal squinted his eyes for a better look, only to have his suspicions confirmed as a tangle of brown hair was seen.

"Shit," he breathed, charging after the horse that was leaving the battlefield. Neal was just a few yards away before something crashed into the side of his skull- he fell to the ground, as the world around him dissipated into a cold, dark nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys feel about adding Mulan's enimies to this? When we thought nothing else could happen to Neal... ;) I couldn't help myself. Season three is coming in less than fifty days! I'm going to go crazy waiting for it. I love reading your reviews guys! Keep sending them in! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A big thank you to all the reviews, follows and favorites I've gotten so far! Season three will start in forty two days... I can already tell things will be a lot different on the show than what's on here. But considering the fact that the writers left us almost nothing to go by, I think I've done a pretty good job making up my own version of their Neverland adventure :) So whatever happens in the actual show, I'll try and stick with what I've written. Just a quick note. **

* * *

The sea stared back at them for miles and miles, glittering like a perfect illusion awaiting to be tampered with. The three of them had finally made it to the shoreline where they had started their journey.

"So this is where you last saw her?" Snow asked Eric, her voice tired and strained.

"Yes, she should be here." He let out a sheepish smile. "We have this saying- we will always find each other."

She snapped her eyes towards him in surprise. "Oh, that's uh, one of a kind..."

Rumple had to suppress a grin as he saw the devastated look she was trying very hard to suppress. He turned to the sea when he heard rippling sounds of the water. Off in the distance came the green reflection of the end of a fish tail.  
"Why here's your guppy now."

Mary Margret jabbed him in the ribs, though the comment didn't really seem to have any affect on the love struck man.

"Ariel? I'm here! I came back for you!" Eric shouted as she swam towards the shore.

Her head popped out of the water, revealing a cascade of red hair and a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Eric... It's really you!" She exclaimed, showing such a different demeanor from when Snow and Rumple first met up with her. Eric waded a few feet into the water and dropped down on his knees, kissing her like it was their first.

Mary Margret couldn't help but smile at the tender moment laid out in front of her; she really did love to see happy endings. Mr. Gold, on the other hand, had to bite his tongue so no rude and or sarcastic comment could slip out. True love? Hah. It made him sick.

"Snow White and... Her friend brought me to you. They can turn you human Ariel, we can be together!"

She turned her eyes towards them. "You two followed through with your deal,"

"Well of course we did. You were, um, quite intimidating after all."  
Ariel let out a laugh. "Yeah, sorry about all that. I guess things happen when you're away from the one person you can't live without."

Snow's eyes fell to the sand in front of her worn black boots. "Yeah. Can't imagine what that must feel like."

A cold wind rushed around her body. She immediately folded her arms across her chest and looked up at the sky. It was a very dark grey, clouds churning at an unbelievable pace. The tide was receding extremely fast.

"What's going on?" Eric asked his love with a growing concern.

"Ursula- it's her, isn't it?." He whispered, noticing the salt on her skin sticking to her like ice.

"Don't worry Eric, she won't be able to hurt us any more,"

He then took three tentative steps back. "You won't be hurting any of us. What did you do to Ariel?"

Her hair began to run a deep, silky purple color as the cheer in her face sank like stones into a blackened glare. She was hoping more than anything that the annoying man in front of her would be so clouded by love that he couldn't see any difference between her and that red haired mermaid.

"You don't have to worry about her; in fact, I would pay more attention to your friends Prince Eric."

Her head snapped over to where Mary Margret and Gold stood. With a flick of her wrist, several vines of seaweed whipped out of the water and wound around both their ankles, sending them crashing to the ground before escape was possible.

"This would be a great time for some magic!" Snow yelled, her hands burning into the hot sand as she dug her fingers into it. After all she'd been through; this couldn't be how it ended. Why, she thought, just why.  
Seawater soon encased her completely. She was struggling amidst a flurry of bubbles and a current that moved in every single direction.

Eric opened his hand and quickly tried countering the magic of the siren; but Ursula, seeing this action coming, simply surfaced, gave him one last look, and then clenched her fist tightly until he dropped onto his knees, fighting consciousness. The magic of the Shadow Hunters was nothing compared to the power she held.

Rumple was tired of fighting. He was doing it all for Belle. And if all of what he had done previously was gone to waste, he didn't see the point of fighting anymore. He knew it was suicide to return to Neverland.

His vision was beginning to fail on him as he let out the remaining air in his mouth. They were both sinking gently further and further into the deep. Before he closed his eyes, though, Rumple took one final look at the siren. A black cloud covered her completely; when it cleared, he found a large beast when eight patronizing tentacles.

* * *

The pair had been wandering through the terrain for days it seemed. In reality it had only been hours since they talked about where his loyalty stood. They hardly spoke, and when they did, it was only to talk about strategies and plans on how to get rid of the competition.

Greg was hoping they would find someone- anyone sooner or later; things were getting extremely boring. He thought that surely it would be simple to run into people on such a small island. Maybe Neverland wasn't as unadorned as he had thought.

All the nightmares he was having had been plaguing his mind with things he thought he had long since forgotten. Greg had given up on talking about them with Tamara. He knew she was focused on their survival. But maybe those daunting dreams were right- what if she really didn't...

"Someone's following us." Tamara stopped abruptly in her tracks. Greg looked around with sharp eyes, trying to find the slightest infraction in the green canopy that surrounded them. A twig broke. Then another.

"Run," she whispered harshly, giving him a shove to the side as she started off into the forest. Greg followed her, fear and confusion gripping him as he ran through the thick brush that left hairline scratches across his arms.

Tamara was a couple feet ahead of him; while she apparently trained for lots of races and marathons, he was never that great at running.

Suddenly, he felt his body immobilize as if held captive by an extremely strong force. He simply couldn't move.

"_Tamara!"_ He desperately shouted her name out in the distance. Surely she heard him...

"There won't be any need for any of that, I'm afraid." A very amused male voice came from behind.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!" Greg yelled back to his unknown predator.

The man walked forward into his view with a grim smile on his face.

"You," whispered Greg, seeing the man who he and Tamara had sold the boy off to.  
Fabian smiled, watching his prey as he continued calling for the woman.

"She's not coming back for you." He said simply, still using magic to keep the man frozen in place.

"No. You don't know her! You don't know her at all!"

Fabian let out a small laugh. "Well I know what people do to survive, Greg Mendel."

He pulled a long strand of leather from his pocket and began to bind his hands together. Once he was done, the magic surrounding him vanished.

"Where are we going," Greg asked in defeat, knowing he couldn't do anything to fight against these people.

"Just follow me and keep quiet." Fabian replied, pushing him forward. They walked in silence for a few minutes before what looked like a makeshift jail cell came into view. As they came closer, Greg's eyes widened as he recognized the twelve year old boy inside.

"Say hello to your new roommates."

"No way you're putting me in there!" Greg objected, scowling at the sight of the boy.

He was pushed through the open door. Fabian closed it before he had a chance to escape.

"You three play nice," a smile ran across his lips as he turned to leave, ignoring Greg's protests.

After a couple of seconds in silence, the man finally turned to face the others. He was greeted by the sly smile of Henry Mills. The boy folded his arms across his chest.

"Long time no see. I really hope you enjoy your stay here, Mr. Mendel."

* * *

**So Tamara abandoned Greg. Is that really a surprise? And Ursula's here! Can Rumple and MM escape with Ariel? Things have to get rough before there can be a happy ending ;) Reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Due to a popular demand, here's more Captain Swan! Just a quick, fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Two pairs of anxious eyes were set directly on hers. She sat uncomfortably in her wooden chair, folding her arms neatly on the dark oak table in front of her, just like Mrs. Dodson had instructed her millions of times before in the past. Moms and dads like good girls._

_"How old are you Emma?" The woman asked kindly, sensing the nervousness fluttering in the girl's face._

_"Eleven." She said in a small voice, trying to decide if these people were really going to adopt her or not. The few that have come by before always wanted someone younger, someone with that childlike innocence still about them._

_The parents exchanged glances at each other; the woman was trying to get the man to say something, but he seemed to be at a loss of what to say._

_Emma furrowed her brow. They didn't want her. Nobody did._

_"Why are you two here?" She suddenly spoke in a demanding tone._

_The man looked puzzled. "We're looking to adopt, why else would we be here?"_

_"But you don't want me," she frowned, "you thought I was going to be younger, didn't you?"_

_"Sweetheart, we're just looking for a kid, we don't care about the age." The wife said softly, trying to calm her down. Though, it didn't seem to work._

_"You're lying..." Emma could feel her throat tighten despite her best efforts to keep her emotions under control. "You're lying!"_

_She stood up and pushed the papers off the table, sprinting out the open door as a sob escaped from her mouth. She was going to rot in the foster home for the rest of her life._

"Emma? Emma." Hook shook her until she finally opened her eyes. Her breath was shallow and seemed frantic.

"Bad dream?" He asked as considerately as he could, pulling her up to a sitting position by her arms.

Emma merely nodded as she tried collecting herself as best she could.  
Everything seemed raw and bitter inside of her. She couldn't even remember how many days they had been in Neverland. Sure she had bad moments before in the past, but nothing like this. Here, every sickening memory from her past came back towards her like a thrown curveball. It was building like bricks that were slowly crushing her already fragile heart.

But when she was with him, things were different. The shadows couldn't penetrate through her. Feeling his touch and his breath on her skin made all the bad things disappear like they were dissolved into thin air. Emma thought about the kiss- had it meant anything to him? Perhaps he was a pirate; a sly con man that was an expert in being alone. But through that kiss, she had discovered he had so much more. He was her savior.

She laid her head on his shoulder and they both sat there in a comfortable silence, the beat of his steady heart sounding like a lullaby to her ears.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked him softly, so soft it was heard just above a whisper.

"Ask away," Hook replied softly, interested in what she could possibly ask. _Was she having second thoughts about the kiss?_

Emma took a deep breath. "Why is it that I feel so safe with you?"

He merely smiled. "I've been on this island for a very long time, Emma. It's not like I don't have things to regret, because I do, it's just... After a while, they stopped trying to knock me down I guess."

"What role do you play on this island?"

"This island wasn't always like this, you know. There was a time before the Lost Boys came into power, a time where shadows weren't a threat. You know the leader of them? Fabian? He used to be one of the many children who lived here. If I remember right, he was a runaway from Wyoming, wherever that place is,"

Emma leaned back to look into his eyes. "What happened to him? To... All of them?"

His face darkened. "The Dark One came, that's what. He came asking for a boy, Bealfire, and I told him he was long gone. We chased each other around the island for a little bit, but I couldn't kill him. Then a shadow came for him. Apparently they had struck a deal with each other; the shadow provided access into the land for the ability to become human. Rumplestiltskin grabbed the first boy he saw and killed him. And with the boy's death, he used dark magic to turn the shadow human with his life. The boy was named Peter. The others on the land... The former Shadow Hunters... They didn't like the idea of human like shadows. They banished Peter Pan from Neverland with their magic. And I suppose your boy is where he ended up for the past ten years."

It was a lot of information to take in. The island of Neverland was so corrupted she was amazed it was still a realm in the universe. She couldn't imagine the pain and terror all the inhabitants had to face as the shadows seized power.

"I guess the shadows are smarter than I tallied them for, because they figured out how to do the whole 'life for a life' thing after he left. I tried fighting against them but it was no use. They killed all the boys within a week or so." Hook's voice dropped solemnly as he thought about all the bright, young faces he had spent such a long time with. The adventures they had together...

"Why didn't you join up with the Shadow Hunters?"

The captain let out a chuckle. "They don't seem to like me very much. I guess a gruff old pirate like me doesn't fill their expectations,"

Emma's smile widened. "You're not nearly as bad as everyone pins you to be. You know that, right?"

"Only because you're the one saying it love," he muttered, slowly moving closer towards her until he could feel her breath brush against his face. She met him in the middle and captured his lips into a kiss, tenderly moving her hand up to his jaw line.  
Once again, all the stress and anxiety about her son vanished as he held her tighter.

Was this really what she wanted?

* * *

Dr. Whale didn't know what was to become of their quaint little town. Everything changed once six of their residents decided to go a-wall and traveled to another realm, guided by a delusional pirate. Especially since one of those residents happened to be their former mayor. Regina Mills always had a firm grip on the town- she knew where everyone went, what everyone did... It all ran perfectly like a well liked machine for twenty eight years. Victor wasn't saying he enjoyed having Mayor Mills control everything; it was just that nothing went wrong that way. And now that she was long gone, well- things were starting to go wrong.

It was like any other morning the scientist had woken up to; things were quiet and peaceful in his small residential apartment. Whale got up slightly later than usual, 8:30, and went through his usual morning routine before he would head down to the hospital. Things were slow there for the most part, but a job was a job. Every once and a while someone was rushed in due to a cursed food product.

He stepped outside his front door wearing jeans and a red t shirt. The air had a crisp and thin feeling to it, September was coming quickly and the weather was starting to change. Whale was headed to his mailbox when he felt something blocking his path. Confused, he looked down at his feet to see an unopened envelope against the concrete pathway. Must've fallen out of the box, he thought.

Whale sighed, bending down and snatching the letter up with his left hand. Without even reading the information that was written on the back, he ripped open the top with his thumb and pulled out a stiff, white piece of paper, folded three times so it would fit inside. Letting the broken envelope fall carelessly to the ground, Whale unfolded the paper to reveal these words:

_Victor Frankenstein,_

_Yes, we know your name, and where you are from. We have written you this letter today to inform you that we have a task required from you. There is magic protecting the boarders of this town. Magic we know you can destroy. If you do this for us, a large sum of money will be involved. Think about it, Dr Frankenstein, what loyalty do you have with the people who left you behind?_

_Meet us at the town line in two days. Have your answer ready._

The end of the message was left unsigned. Whale tore his eyes off the page and swallowed hard, finally turning back around back to his apartment.

He could feel he was being watched.

* * *

**So Dr. Whale gets his official message from Wendy and her gang. Do you think he will go along with their plan? Geez, I can't believe school starts on Monday for me. Why can't it stay summer forever? Sigh. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! So school started for me this past week... I'll have to decide if I can still manage to post a chapter a week or not. Hopefully I'll be able to manage but if not I'll switch to every two weeks or something. Enjoy chapter 19, I had a lot of fun writing this one!**

* * *

_He felt an extreme grogginess as he opened his eyes. He was welcomed by several drops of cold water splashing on his face. The sky above was a deep grey color. Sitting up, he noticed something strange- Regina wasn't next to him. David stood up quickly, letting the rain soak through his clothes as be started searching around their camp for her. A hazy fog began rolling though the forest floor. David came to an abrupt stop when he spotted a body lying on the ground a few feet away._

_"Regina!" He called out, running towards her and sinking to his knees._

_"Regina wake up," David began shaking her. The light seemed to be sucked up by the chilled air because it was getting darker and darker. The rain fell thicker down on them._

_She wasn't waking up. Looking down at his hands, David saw they were covered with blood. The entire front of her shirt was soaked with glistening crimson._

_He was absolutely frozen in place as he stared down at her in shock. She was dead. Now it was so cold he could see his breath out in front of him. Trembling, David looked frantically around for something- anything._

_"Charming!" Came a distressed call from somewhere in the forest. David's eyes widened. He's recognize that voice anywhere._

_"Snow!" His voice sounded hoarse, a cold and raspy tare from his throat. Jumping to his feet and sprinting towards the sound of the voice, he could barely see anything through the darkness and the rain. Two gunshots then sent splitting cracks through the silence._

_"Snow!" He cried out, seeing her fall backwards like a limp doll into the muddy soil. Charming crashed to the ground and held her, calling out her name in such a desperation it was as if it was the only name he knew, though her eyes were already closed like she was frozen in a fitful sleep._

_"You see how it feels to have your loved ones die, David?" A voice hissed harshly in his direction. David looked up to see none other than Albert Spencer, the stringent and malicious King George, standing in the forest in front of him, a gun held firmly in his unshaken hand._

_"Wh-why did you do this..." He stammered, mouth dry, completely in shock._

_"I loved James! You're just the pathetic bastard that took his place. Did you think you could ever be as good as James was?! Did you?!"_

"David it's the middle of the afternoon, get up. Naps over."

He opened his eyes and frantically looked around, realizing slowly that the horrors he had just seen were only nightmares. Regina was sitting next to him, trying to get his attention. When his eyes fixed on hers, he reached out and grabbed the fabric of her shirt.

"You-you're not dead," he sighed, knowing Snow wasn't either.

"No, I'm not dead." Regina replied with a smile, wondering if he was out of his mind. "Your face is red. That's what happens when you pass out in broad daylight," she teased, obviously trying to cover up the nervous look in her eyes. A twig broke behind her, making David get up almost instantly. A man stood there awkwardly; he wore a black leather jacket and worn blue jeans. But who was he?

He turned towards Regina, who seemed to be at a loss of words. "I send you into the forest for water, and instead you bring back a random guy?"

"I didn't just pick him up," she said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest, "he attacked me first, and then for some reason he had some sort of interest in me. He followed me here and won't leave me alone." She sent menacing glare in his direction.

"Why?" David now turned to the mysterious man. "Why did you follow her here? Who are you?"

The man put his hands up in a non threatening gesture. "I've lived here my whole life. There are no girls on this island. Never has been, it's a rule here in Neverland."  
Regina scowled. "Well we aren't from here, I already told you."

"Let him answer the questions," David said, giving her an annoyed look.

"He's not a threat Charming, he's just a Shadow Hunter."

"How do you know that? How do you know he's not lying?"

"Because trust me, I know what a threat when I see one."

"Thanks Regina, but I can speak for myself you know." Xander piped up.

"So he knows your name now huh?" David was getting mad. He didn't like the idea of another person to look after.

"Look, I was told Killian Jones brought a group of people to the island. And with the Lost Boys having two kids trapped, things haven't exactly been slow going for us Shadow Hunters."

"Two?" he repeated, "That's why we're here, for one of them at least."

"He's my son." Regina cut in, feeling somewhat relieved there were more people trying to save him.

"Ah, well, I've been searching for him for several days now. It's hard though, since they're so hard to track."

David thought for a moment, studying the man carefully. "Thanks for the help, but we don't really need another person to look after here. You can go back to your people and tell them we're fine on our own."

Xander smiled. "You don't think you can defeat all those Lost Boys on your own, do you? They're growing in numbers as we speak. We have magic, magic that could destroy them if we got the chance."

Regina's eyes widened. "You have magic?"

"You don't need magic, Regina." David responded abrasively, knowing immediately after he was getting himself into an argument with the queen.

"Why, does Prince Charming not trust me?" She glared towards him.

"It's not that, it's just... You've been doing fine without it!"

"I'm here for one reason, and that's to get Henry back. You heard him, the only way to save him is with magic!"

David looked up at the sky irritably. She had a point. Though last time she got magic again, she barged into the town hall and set the back wall on fire.

"Fine. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid with it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Since when do I have to follow orders from you?" Before Charming could answer, Xander spoke up again.

"You two have been having the nightmares, right?"

They both turned towards him, forgetting he was even there.

"I heard you shouting someone's name." He continued, "the shadows, they file though your brain and find what you love most, your deepest fears, all your weakest points, and they exploit them. They destroy you by haunting you with your past- the worst way possible, really."

Their harsh glances softened a bit as they took their minds off of murdering each other.

"I can create a force field to keep them away at night- perks of being a Shadow Hunter. I can help you if you let me stay."

"Fine," Regina blurted out, "you can stay."

"Regina!" Charming whined like a child, though it didn't do much good.

"If... You teach me how to get my magic back. I had it... Where I'm from originally, I managed to get it back when we all moved, but I can't do anything here. I can't exactly... Fight with a sword or anything like that." She passed a threatening glare towards David, wiping the smirk off his face. "I need some way to defend myself,"

Xander cocked his head to the side. "Just who are you exactly?"

She smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work Max?" Asked a slightly nervous Henry, sitting next to the boy as they both clawed at the earth. Greg had fallen asleep as far away from them as possible.

"Fabian and the rest of them will be back real soon. Do you want to leave, or do you want to stay here with him forever?" Max gestured towards the man who he had quickly begun to hate. For the past three days, he stood facing the outside world with a pair lifeless eyes, grumbling words and phrases the two boys easily tuned out.

"Okay, let's do it." Henry gave the boy a small smile. Though they had only known each other for only a little while, he thought of Max as a very good friend of his. The day after he had arrived, they had devised a plan to escape. They began digging a hole into the hard ground, keeping it concealed by sitting on it whenever the Lost Boys were around. And when Greg showed up, they knew immediately that they couldn't possibly trust him to keep a secret.

The hole they had dug had been extremely difficult to make. The bars were sunken in deep, which meant they had their work cut out for them.

"You go in first." Henry said, knowing their time was running out by the second. Max nodded and quickly began fitting himself through the small opening. He wiggled his way through the tunnel, and, a couple seconds later, a messy, dirt covered head of red hair popped up on the other side of the bars.

"Common Henry, we gotta go," he whispered with excitement spreading across his face. Henry shared an equally excited expression. He started down the tunnel when he felt a strong hand grab hold of his leg.

"Get off of him!" Max gripped the bars angrily; though, he couldn't reach him.  
Henry kicked desperately as Greg tried pulling him back up.

"You're not- leaving me here kid!" He stammered. He put up quite a fight for a twelve year old. Henry wasn't about to give up his freedom to hang out with creepy Greg Mendel, the man who kidnapped his mother, the not a hair out of place, perfectly dressed former queen of the Enchanted Forest, and do things not even Emma would share with him. He knew it must've been pretty bad though. Never in his life had he seen her look so terrified and unsure of things.

He kicked his foot and nailed him square in the face, giving the boy enough time to scamper through the rest of the tunnel and out the other end. Henry jumped to his feet and brushed the dirt off the front of his shirt.

"I told you to stay away from my family." He flashed a glare towards Greg. "They're going to kill you. Both of them."

With that, the two boys ran off into the woods. Free at last.

* * *

Her eyes focused on the apple a few feet in front of her. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be able to use magic again, to be able to have the security of knowing other people were below her again. And if anything ended up going wrong with David and the rest of the Charming clan, at least she would have that.

"Magic here is different, it's very unique to this land." Xander told her, a tad bit overjoyed to be able to actually teach someone magic. Especially one as gorgeous as she. He could easily tell she had some amount of power back where she and the rest of them were from. Regina probably lived in a nice big house with that son she mentioned, he thought, and she was probably kind and sweet to everyone she knew. She looked like the person who smiled a lot, and presumably had a lot to smile about. No depressing childhood, and no, certainly not a lifelong grudge.

"Hold out your hand," Xander instructed, gently taking her arm and lifting it out in front of her. Regina gave him a look, but she didn't say anything.

"The key to magic here is all about one thing- belief. As long as you believe, you can do almost anything."

Regina scowled. "What?"

"Belief,"

"That's stupid," she retorted, "there has to be more than that. Isn't there some scroll or book... Anything like that?"

"Nope. That's it. Just believe." Xander enjoyed her face as she grew more and more annoyed.

"Believe what?"

"Believe that you can do magic,"

"Well if it's that easy why can't everyone do magic?" Regina turned to face him.

"Because one's will has to be strong enough, it something not everyone has."

Regina returned her gaze back to the apple, her mind traveling back to get past, no matter how much she willed herself against it. As a child, belief had fueled her entire existence. She used to wish with all her heart that her mother would stop hurting her; that being put in the family she had was just a mistake. But nothing ever happened. The flame died out.

Regina faced Xander, her eyes glossy with tears. "I can't believe. Not anymore."

She clenched her teeth tightly and walked over to where the apple sat, grabbing it so her nails dug into the soft flesh before she sent it hurling towards a tree.

* * *

**A/N: I think Max and Henry are such cute friends. We'll see more of them soon :) Things are heating up between Xander and Regina! Could this turn into something? Let's hope ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe we're already on chapter 20! That's insane! Thank you for all those that have stuck with this story for the months I've been writing it- it means a lot :) Here's more Mayor French in Storybrooke... and another new character. Hope you like!**

* * *

There was a knock on the grand oak doors of the town hall. Belle looked up from her paperwork and blinked, somewhat startled. There were dark circles set under her eyes, telltale signs of an overworked woman. How did Regina do this for twenty eight years?

Her heels clicked against the immaculate white tile floor as she strode across the open spaced room. The door was then pulled open to reveal a broad shouldered man with a gruff black beard- a man that, if weren't for his modern clothes, would look exactly the same as he did in the Enchanted Forest.

"Hood?" Her mouth was left open in shock after she spoke the unfamiliar name.  
The man smiled, though it was rather tentative. "Good to see you again Belle. You're seeming rather... Productive,"

She was at a loss of what to say. The last (and only) time she had seen him, she aided him in an escape from Rumplestiltskin's castle. Never again did she think she would ever see him. For all she knew, he didn't make it up to the curse.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked once she found her voice.

The man, Robin Hood, gave a rather sheepish smile as he stared directly into her eyes. "I had to come and see you. You're probably the most talked about person in this town nowadays."

Belle sighed as she ushered him towards a pale colored leather couch, her mind bubbling with an array of questions; she didn't particularly want to return to the stress and responsibility that loomed over her like a heavy storm cloud.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Belle asked consolingly, "you could've at least told me you were okay."

Robin tossed her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I would have came to find you the minute the curse was lifted, but..."

"It was Rumplestiltskin, wasn't it?" Her brainy charm shone through the lack of sleep and bitter office coffee. His face squirmed slightly as she spoke the name.

"...he almost killed me, Belle. I've been through a lot in my days, and I sure as hell didn't want to get in his way again. You understand, right?"

Belle nodded. "Is it because of your child?" The words left her mouth before she realized what she was saying. She forgot it had been her and Rumple who were spying on him and the woman he was with.

Much to her relief, he didn't seem to catch on to that one. Still, he seemed sad.  
"He was the sweetest little boy. But a couple weeks after the curse was lifted, he got... Sick. As did my wife. It was some rare disease, something Dr Whale couldn't even cure." He sucked in a deep breath, looking like something was hurting him physically by talking about it.

"They both passed away within hours of each other."

Belle's mouth opened slightly in shock, instantly reaching out her hand to hold his. She couldn't think of anything more horrible than having the woman you love and your child die both in the same day; the way he looked at her so lovingly... It just didn't seem right. Being trapped in a land frozen in perpetual time was bad enough.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Hood," she said, as genuinely as she could, not wanting her emotions to get the better of her.

"It was a while ago." He said simply, clearly begging for a new conversation.

"So, you've been... Hiding around Storybrooke for all this time?" Belle thankfully caught on, sending him a comforting smile as she spoke.

Robin let out a small laugh and nodded. "Basically. I did have a job at the mechanic's station for a while though."

Things got silent after he spoke, and they sat in a silence in each others company.

"Why are you really here?" She asked quietly, serious deepening her voice down a notch.

Robin studied her for a few moments. "To help you. To return the favor."  
Belle soaked in his words, suddenly feeling like she was lifted up out of all her misery and condemnation. "I couldn't thank you more Robin."

* * *

He opened his eyes to find a world of darkness. Not only that, but he was completely immobilized. Then, after the natural will to escape sunk defeatedly like a weight on his chest. All the information of the Hun attack came flooding back to him.

"Neal? Neal are you there?" A terrified feminine voice asked from seemingly a few feet away.

Upon hearing another voice, Neal blew a relieved sigh. He wasn't alone.

"Aurora? Are you alright?" He asked in a raspy whisper.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, finally giving up on fighting her restraints. "Wh- what do you think they want from us?"

Neal shook his head, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. "I have no idea."

Then, anger began churning inside of him. Why was it that he had to go through so much? Was it going to be this hard to get back to Emma and his son? Apparently so. Neal just hoped Henry was doing okay. He had only fallen through that portal what seemed like a short time ago- what could possibly happen?

"The Huns attacked the village where I lived when I was a child." Aurora's voice was an icy whirlwind of unearthed emotions. "They are horrible, horrible people..."

"Don't worry," Neal reassured her with hollow confidence, "they can't do anything to us unless we let them. They think I'm just a man from the Enchanted Forest. Lets make sure they keep thinking that."

Aurora frowned at him. "How are you so sure Mulan, Lancelot and Philip will find Merlin?"

"Just takes some belief." He said, his voice unwavering.

* * *

**I know it's short but with school and everything this is what I ended up with. I'll make it up to you guys though, next chapter is going back to Snow and Rumple as they take on Ursula! ...I feel bad for having Robin's wife and son die, but I thought it was best. Do you want to see more of him in chapters later on? Leave a review and tell me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy. This chapter has the continuation of Doctor Whale's interaction with Home Base. It isn't much, but it's all I could come up with for the moment... better things to come :)**

* * *

The thin air was laced with moisture on that early Monday morning. Expensive leather shoes sent muffled clicks on the gleaming black street so unused there was no yellow line dotting the center. The man slowed to a gradual stop and gazed around at the green scenery; the life inside of the trees was alive with the buzzing of insects and the breaking of twigs. It reminded Doctor Whale of a scene from a nature documentary, making him feel very out of place from his natural habitat of white gowned nurses and the strong smell of saline. He glanced around for a few moments, suddenly very bored, weighing out his options if he decided to stay for these people or not. After a small amount of pondering, Whale thought it would be best to stay for a little while longer.

These people did seem to have a huge amount of power, after all.

The dark haired man jammed his hands into the back of his jean pockets, the chilled air finally starting to get past him. He continued to look around the forest for any signs of real movement.

"You know we can't see you, right?" A feminine voice shattered the silence around him, sending Whale's hand flying out of his pockets and into a more defensive stance. His head swung back and forth like a pendulum, trying to pin the source of the sound.

"Who's there? I- I can't exactly see you," the doctor responded.  
For an answer, he received a rather joyful laugh. The unseen woman's voice sounding light, carefree, and very British.

"Don't worry, it's just us; we came just like we said we would."

"Then why can't I see you?" He demanded upon feeling a rush of foolishness going through his body, considering the fact that he was having a conversation with only the open woods in front of him.

"Because there's a barrier where the county lines are. And if you want to see me, well... You're going to have to cross it."

Whale's breath froze in his throat as he mentally traveled back to the day when the entire town was in a long, crowded line wanting nothing more than to cross over the boarder and leave their past, leave the unbearable truth. It had seemed like such an easy choice at the time, to get rid of all the bullshit he, and everyone had to go through in their respective realms. David told them what would happen if they left; they'd have their memories erased. But maybe it was but a small price to pay to get a chance at a real life.

_We are both._

"I- I can't cross over the boarder. I'll loose my memory." Victor stammered, chasing away all the thoughts of escape. To his surprise, the woman let out a laugh in response.

"Well I know that- trust me Dr Whale, we all did our homework." There was a slight break in the woman's voice before she spoke again. "Our scientists back in the station made a way for the town line's power to be... Paused for a certain amount of time."

Whale sighed irritably, growing tired of their invisible conversation. Should he take that leap of faith, or walk away? Walk away to what, he whispered harshly to himself, all that's left in Storybrooke is Belle the mayor and a bunch of grouchy, pointless people. At least here someone actually wanted to utilize his talents.

"All I have to do is walk forward?" Victor asked ambivalently; it all seemed too surreal to him.

"That's right."

Even if it was all a lie, at least all the trouble would disappear for him.

His shoes clicked solemnly against the damp, cobblestone street until they silenced- on the other side of the thickly spray painted town line.

* * *

"What do you want from us?" Snow White demanded, staring into the black, soulless eyes of their capturer. Her anger was able to take over once she realized the half octopus, half woman was yet another thing that was keeping her from reuniting with her daughter, her grandson, and most importantly, her husband.

The sea creature let out a laugh as she studied the two humans that were in front of her. How petty they were. "The Lost Boys and I have come to a common interest, which doesn't happen often. They want to stop you from finding the boy, and I can't have my power compromised by a little mermaid and her prince boyfriend. It seems like you and your people are hardly in Neverland's favor,"

Both Rumple and Snow rolled their eyes at this statement. Of course they were.

"So what are you going to do with us then, kill us?" He jeered, "I'm the dark one. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We've made our deals, Rumplestiltskin. But that was the past. You're working with them now." Ursula spit the word out towards Mary Margret with an invisible force.

The water surrounding them made her raven black hair swirl around her In a suspended motion. Once again, magic Snow didn't understand was causing them to breathe as if they were on land.

"Who said I was with them?" Gold smirked, forming both his hands into fists, "I'm here for my grandson."

Ursula laughed again. "You don't have magic, dark one."

He only smiled, though inside there was a burning pain that kept on getting stronger with every second of gnawing need for magic. A couple seconds later, small bubbles rose from around Rumple's form. Snow and Ursula stared in shock (the shock was mostly from Snow) as Rumplestiltskin vanished into thin air

"No, wait!" Mary Margret shouted desperately, though he was already gone. She was all alone.

"Well. I suppose your death will do." Ursula mused in her defeated expression. "Goodbye, Snow White."

* * *

**Do you think Rumple will come back for Snow? I mean, he can't just leave her, right? And for any Frankenwolf shippers out there, I promise I'll add some of them together soon! Do you think Ruby will be able to persuade him to stay on the good side? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I cant even tell you how excited I am for tonight! So here's a longer chapter, and as requested, more Captain Swan in the second half! Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

For the first time in his life, Henry Mills was completely alone. With Max at his side, of course. He had never felt more prestigious before. The days soon began mixing into each other, time having almost next to no meaning in the land they were in. He loved the feeling independence brought to him. With Regina monitoring over his life twenty four seven, Henry could only dream what it would be like to actually race through the forest with nothing but the clothing on his back, the wind brushing past him, urging him to keep going. And how that his glorifying moment was finally here, the eleven year old couldn't get enough of it. Though, his childlike senses in the back of his mind were still there, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he heard creeping noises, wanting nothing more than to be comforted by the two women he loved most.

Despite the odds of two boys surviving out in the wilderness alone, they were actually doing fairly well. To Henry's surprise, Max was an excellent boar hunter- he had many skins under his belt from the time he'd shot his first rifle... Or so he said. There were no boars in Neverland, though Max made due with the squirrels and small birds.  
The scariest ordeal for Henry wasn't the place itself, but the shadows and the evil they brought with them. He didn't like the idea of them sorting through his mind and making him see things he didn't want to see. Even more so the idea of one lying inside of him for years. It made him uneasy.

"You think it's weird we haven't met up with any of your people yet?" Max asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Henry looked back at him, wondering if he had been reading what was currently on his mind.

"It's just not fair," he sighed, not trying to show too much sadness, "the island doesn't seem that big."

To his surprise, he felt Max lay a comforting pat on his back. "Oh come on Henry, if there's one guy out there who believes he can find them again, it's you."

Henry let out a small smile. "Well, if there's one thing about my family, it's that they really like finding each other."

They then continued in a comfortable quietness as Henry sorted through his thoughts. He was still stuck on the concept of Emma and Regina working together on the same side- to him, it was like locking two angry cats together in a small space. Yet it made him feel good inside; it was one step closer to having a somewhat functional family.

"Hey, do you think your family would take me back to the Enchanted Forest with you?"

Henry couldn't help but flash him a childish grin. "Of course! Then we could go on quests, fight ogres, race horses, it would be a blast!

Max laughed. "Gotta admit, all this Fairytale stuff is pretty cool. So your mom's a real princess?"

He nodded. "So is my other mom. And my grandma..." His face scrunched up as he contemplated what he was saying. "...it's complicated."

Before either one of them could reply, they heard footsteps crunching behind them- near footsteps. Both boys spun around to see a person standing there, looking just as shocked to see them as the other did. Their eyes focused in on the small frame of the girl just a mere few feet away from them.

"Who-who are you?" She asked, completely frozen in her stance.

"Who are we?" Max repeated, "who are you?!"

The girl glared at him. "I've never seen you two here before."

Henry watched the tension between them grow as the silence continued to stretch, finally deciding to speak up after a while. "We escaped from Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. They kept us there for a while before we got away."

The girl's expression softened, happy to finally hear something genuine from the two mystery boys. "I've been watching boys get thrown into that cage for quite some time now- you can't just escape."

"But we did," Henry felt a rush of pride as he spoke, "my family is here too looking for me. I know they are."

"Don't tell her everything; she might be working for them!" Max hissed towards him.

"He doesn't have to listen to you." The girl snapped, turning her focus back over to Henry. "I don't work for soulless creatures, if that's what your wondering. I avoid them as much as possible."

"And how do you do that?"

She smiled, pulling out a small metal lighter out of her front pocket. "With this."

Both of their eyes widened slightly. "Just how long have you been out here for?"

"I dunno, a while I guess. Long enough to see all those boys who used to be in the cages turn into more of them."

"I thought girls couldn't come to Neverland."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Apparently the shadows are sexist." She paused for a moment, taking a breath of the fast cooling air. "My little brother was going to be taken. I couldn't let that happen, so I dressed up like a boy so the shadow would take me instead. I guess they're idiots, too."

She smiled a bit while she caught the brown haired boy laugh for a second. He seemed... Special.

"Let me guess... You're looking for the blonde haired lady, the pirate, the one with the interesting hat and the woman with short brown hair, right?"

Henry's face lit up like a candle after hearing this. "That's my family! You saw them?" He asked excitedly, "they're really out there!"

"Yeah, I've been watching them off and on. They're quite interesting."

"They must be around here then, right?"

"Well, they're all kinda scattered on the other side of the island," she said hesitantly, watching his face fall. "And they move around a lot. Obviously they're pretty desperate find you." She added in a comforting tone.

"I'm Emily, by the way."

Henry looked up at her, trying to shove away all of his childishness, considering she looked a bit older than him.

"I'm Henry, this is Max." Beside him, Max still seemed angry from getting the cold shoulder of the conversation.

"So Henry, what're you doing in Neverland?"

He started fiddling with his pockets, not sure if he should tell her the truth or not. "Some people brought me here."

Emily's eyes widened, an astonished look on her face. "You're him, aren't you?"

Henry cast his eyes down to the leaves that were strewn all over the forest floor. If 'him' meant the guy who possessed Peter Pan's shadow for a decade, then he knew the answer was yes.

She shook her head, still looking completely shocked.

"God, you're so screwed."

* * *

Hook knew Emma Swan was something special when he looked up and saw her mess of blonde curls the first time they had met in the Enchanted Forrest. He had kept his thoughts a secret for the longest time, but now, he didn't really have to. Killian wanted to be there for Emma, especially when she was in this venerable a state; he didn't want to come across pushy, of course, he just wanted her to know she wasn't alone in the desperate rummage to find her son. And that simple notion turned into... Well, this.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of Neverland." Emma grumbled while trudging through the woods on their daily routine, "I swear we've passed this tree before like a hundred times."

Hook let out a laugh. He enjoyed hearing her gripe about things. "You should've seen Neverland when it was actually a fun place to be."

All of a sudden, his thoughts struck a cord as he remembered something- coincidences didn't just happen in a place like this. "Wait, what if..." Killian began, causing Emma to give him a quizzical look. "What if something is making this area look the same."

"What are you taking about?" Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What if magic is affecting the scenery right here? Maybe this is the Lost Boys' camp!"

Her gloomy expression perked up within a second of his reply. "You really think," an excited smile spread over her face, "that... Henry, he's right here?!"

Hook caught onto her joy; he instantly fell in love with this new demeanor of hers, it wasn't every day Emma Swan was as smiley as an excited fangirl on the premiere day of her favorite show. He stretched out his arm towards her.

"Come on, love, let's do this together."

She grabbed his good hand and he wrapped it around the small of her back as she came closer to his body, looking at him with sparkling green eyes. "How are you doing to get though it?"

He let out a sly smile, a smile that made her easily anticipate his next few words. "Because I'm Killian Jones, I can do almost anything here,"

Emma laughed at this, having heard it for the thousandth time. He raised his hook up so it was at the same level as his face, waiting a few moments before striking it against the air; though, instead of there empty space, there were thousands of frantic blue lines scurrying downwards on an invisible wall. The scene in front of the Captain and the swan began wavering like a mirage. Emma's heart was beating just as a rabbits, frantic and shallow. She was sure she wasn't breathing as the image continued to ripple. Then, the magic finally cleared, and a new scene was placed before them- a large, wooden cage.

"H-Henry?!" Emma couldn't quite find her voice as she ran toward the makeshift, Hook following closely behind.

These people couldn't keep her from her boy.

She grabbed the bars, abruptly shaken when she saw not her son, but Greg Mendel on the other side. Tearing the small area apart with her eyes, her precious Henry wasn't here. She looked again, again, and again, feeling as though someone just punched her hard in the stomach. Hook put his arm around her, though he knew it wouldn't do much good. He wore a dismal expression on his face- they were still getting nowhere.

Greg simply stood up in his cell, surprised the two had so easily found the hidden hideout. In his mind, he mused in her anguish- she finally got a taste of what it was like to be so desperate to find someone you love.

Emma slowly shifted her eyes towards Greg's, her face now blazing with a stone faced anger. "Where is he?" Her voice dripped like poison, eyes never leaving his.

He simply let out a chuckle, still enjoying it all. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Miss Swan,"

Without warning, Emma reached forward and grabbed his shirt collar with both hands, racking the man hard with her knee before he could react.

"He was here! My son was here and now he's gone! Now you tell me where he is you son of a bitch!" She practically screamed at him, her face turning a dangerous shade of red.

Though he was genuinely surprised at her sudden anger, Hook didn't do anything to stop her- now it was his turn to be amused.

Greg looked taken aback, but he still continued with his act. "You can't really hurt me if I'm behind bars."

"Oh yeah?!" Emma retaliated quickly, swiping her legs down at his, causing him to fall down to the hard earth. She used the heel of her boot to give him a rough kick in the face. "Do you like that Greg? It's called torture- you should know, you did it to Regina!" She kicked him again and again, now leaving bloody marks to his temple. "You're a psychopath who tweets pictures of his food!"

"Emma," Killian called to her softly, making her stop. Her deathly glare never left Greg's. "Look."

He slowly pointed towards the back left of the cage, the dirt around it disheveled. "Seems like Henry escaped."

The hole was just small enough for a skinny little boy to crawl through. Emma suddenly felt a surge of pride for her son- he was able to run away from this damned place all by himself. But now, this meant he was wandering around all by himself.

Turning back to Greg, she found herself smiling cruelly. "Thank you for being absolutely useless, Mr. Mendel." She lowered herself down to his level and spat, "I hope you rot in this cell."

With that, Emma turned to leave, Killian right at her side. Once they were far enough away from the prison, Emma Swan burst into tears, sobbing heavily into the pirates leather jacket as she grieved for her boy that was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**I know, it's really depressing... But Henry will be found one of these days, I promise! Anyways, I'm so close to 100 reviews! Can we make that happen? :) **


End file.
